Cori's Story
by X.xHorror-Junkie101x.X
Summary: Cori or Ness's twin as shes often called is afraid she will never find love. B/c her last 3 realtionships have been crap. When the Cullens go to Italy for the Summer will love bloom? How is Edward going to take it? Demetri/OC Cannon pairings. AU PleaseR
1. Cleaning the Slate

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Cleaning the Slate

"_I'm sorry baby. Please don't be mad. I was just messing around with her. I love you," Oz, my supposedly boyfriend, was sucking up to me. I found him sucking faces with a bleach blonde Barbie. When he was supposed to be 'sick'. Since he was sick and didn't want me over, in case I would get it, I went to the movies with my twin sister instead. _

"_No Oz, we are done." I said, tears forming in my eyes, no matter how much he hurt me, he wasn't going to see those tears fall. _

"_But baby-," He started, taking hold of my hand. I wrenched it back._

"_Don't 'but baby' her you jerk," Ness said putting her arm around me. "We just caught you playing tonsil hockey with some bimbo, you no good low down cheater. I ought to kick your ass for breaking my sisters heart," Sometimes I really loved my sister. _

"_You aren't in this," He growled at her. _

"_Oz. You lied to me and cheated on me. We are done!" I yanked the necklace he'd given me, off and threw it at him. Knowing the traitor tears would fall, I then turned and walked out of the theater, to my truck. I got in and put my arms on the wheel and my head on my arms and started crying. _

_A few moments later, I heard the passenger door open and felt an arm around me. I looked up and saw a blurry Ness through my watery eyes._

"_I'm so sorry Cori," She whispered._

"_It's okay," I sniffed, wiping away the tears._

"_No it's not. He's a jerk," She said, rubbing circles on my back. "Want to run to Kroger real quick and get some _Ben and Jerry's_?" She asked me. "Come on, It'll make you feel better," I smiled, it would. I nodded and she grinned. She scooted back over and buckled up. I fastened my own seatbelt, started the truck and backed out. I smelled blood, I looked over to my right to see the bottle blonde, and Oz getting in his car, and him holding his bleeding nose. I glanced at Ness, who was staring ahead and grinning smugly. _

"_You didn't," My eyes widened. Her smile grew, and she thought of her punching him in the nose, and him cursing, then Barbie running over to coo over him. _

"_Oh I so did," _

"_Thanks," I told her._

"_Anytime. Besides no one breaks my-," But she was drown out by a BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! What the hell? _

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring and my dream stuck in my head. The memory of Oz cheating had been haunting me for a week now. He was my third boyfriend and I was starting to wonder if I'd ever find the right guy, like Ness. I was the only one in the family who didn't have a 'significant other'. Everyone else had found theirs so easily. Me not so much. Then having to live with them all, sometimes could get a bit annoying. But I loved them all anyway, they were my family of course.

I hit the 'sleep' button on the clock and put my pillow over my head. I hated waking up early. Today was the first day of summer, and I had to wake up a six, so we could catch a plane. I was looking forward to sleeping in! Well, we would be going to Italy, somewhere we've never been and that was a plus. Remembering what I was getting up so darn early for I pushed back the covers and rolled out of bed, with my eyes still closed. To bright in my room to open them.

I grabbed the clothes I was going to wear, and headed sluggishly down the hall to the bathroom for my shower. I was right in front of the door when I felt a rush of wind pass me and the heard the door slam. I opened my eyes all the way. Oh no she didn't!

"I called shower first!" I banged on door. I told her last night I wanted the first shower. It was the whole reason for getting up early.

"Early bird catches the worm!" Ness's sing-song voice rang back to me. I scowled at the door and growled.

"Your going to use all the hot water!" I yelled to her. I didn't know why she took half-an-hour in the freaking shower. It takes me ten minutes.

"Whatevs, Cori! You should have gotten up earlier!" Ness said over the now running shower.

"I did!" I argued back. I actually got up four hours than usual.

"Not early enough! I got here first, so quit complaining!" I growled again.

"Behave," My mom said, coming out of no where behind me.

"But mom, I called the shower first! She takes forever!" I whined, sounding more like a five year old than my actual age of sixteen.

"Awww….you want some cheese with that whine?" My mom teased.

"Why don't you go get packed up while your sisters in the shower?" She kissed my temple, and went downstairs, probably to make me, Ness and Jacob some breakfast.

I threw my head back and groaned, then stomped back to my room. I heard Ness giggle on the way back. Oh she will pay for taking my shower time. When she least expects it, she better expect it.

I crawled back into my unmade bed and brought the blankets to my chin. I ignored my mom's advice to pack, and just laid there thinking.

Italy was going to be awesome, I would have the best time and best of all I would forget about Oz and our breakup. His name, even though it just ran quickly through my head, I started thinking about my past boyfriends.

We moved around a lot when Ness and I were little because we grew so fast and we never went to school. Mom and Dad would mostly teach us things as we traveled the country never staying in one spot for a month.

When we turned fourteen, we settled in the middle of nowhere Indiana and started public schooling as freshmen. Jacob, and Alice joined us. Rose, Emmett and Jasper started as Juniors. Then Mom and Dad started as sophomores.

Ness of course became Miss Popular, preppy cheerleader, where I became the invisible no one, Goth. I didn't really consider myself 'Goth', but that's what everyone called me. I thought of myself as a punk. They just jumped to conclusions because I wear black and skulls a lot. Anyway…

When I started dating Josh, a popular jock I started to get noticed, but after reading some of his thoughts after a week of being together I found out he only wanted me to get close to Ness. So I broke up with him. Then went back to being nobody.

Then in the beginning of my sophomore year, there was Derek he was nice for about three weeks, then all he wanted was to get in my pants. When I turned him down, he broke up with me and called me a bitch.

Lastly, two weeks after Derek, was Oz. Okay his name was David Osborne, but everyone called him Oz. He was so cute and nice and sweet. He was a punk rocker like myself. We got along great. We loved the same music, and classes. We'd been together for six months when I found him cheating. He must have known that I could read minds or something, because he never thought about it.

"I'm out!" Ness yelled. I looked over to the doorway, where she stood. She was wearing a pink Aéropostale T-shirt and cut-off jean shorts. She had a red towel wrapped around her head and she had her P.J's in her arms.

"You know you are going to pay for taking my shower right?" I said, getting back out of bed. She smiled innocently at me.

"I love you," She said, then went to her own room. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my own clothes, a pair of light jeans with the knees ripped out, and a black graphic T-shirt and a studded belt. Then I made my way back down to the bathroom to take my cold shower.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I was running downstairs, showered, dressed, hair combed and make-up on. I followed the smell of blueberry pancakes cooking in the kitchen. Yum, my favorite. My mom was at the stove frying my pancakes, and Ness and Jacob were at the table eating when I walked in. I went to the cupboard and pulled out a glass, "Smells great Mom," I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Yours should be done soon," I nodded, going to the fridg and pulling out the orange juice. I poured some for myself and then sat on the other side of Renesmee.

"Morning Jake," I said. He nodded at me, his mouth full of pancakes and he was stuffing in more. I rolled my eyes, werewolves. Just then Mom set a plate of blueberry pancake goodness in front of me. I thanked her then she went over to the stove to clean up.

"Spawn of Satan, would you please pass the syrup?" I smiled sweetly at my twin.

"Coraline Elizabeth Cullen! That's no way to speak to your sister!" My mother yelled at me from the sink. I smiled at my full name I was named after both my grandmothers and I loved it.

"What?" I asked back innocently, "I said 'please',"

Ness passed the syrup over to me, glaring. I smiled and poured the sweet sugary goodness on my pancakes.

"You know that would make you the spawn of Satan too," She said smugly.

"Not really, because Satan just made you look like me," I replied, cutting the cakes in little pieces with my fork.

"Oh ha, ha," Nessie fake laughed, "You're a riot,"

"I whoa," I replied, my mouth full of pancakes, I meant to say 'I know'. She rolled her eyes at me.

"You guys all packed?" Alice came dancing in the room, Jasper following behind.

"Sure am!" Ness smiled proudly.

They were like best friends, they both loved to shop and do each other's nails and all that girly stuff. That just wasn't me. Nope, I liked spending time with the guys.

"What about you?" Jasper grinned at me, knowing I wasn't.

"I'm getting there," I said.

"What?" My mom said, "I thought I told you to pack while Renesmee was in the shower?"

"She went back to bed," Ness ratted me out. I glared.

"I don't take forever to pack, because I don't bring the whole house," I shot back.

"Well you better be ready before we leave," Mom said.

"I will be," I promised.

* * *

An hour later we had the car pack and made our way to the airport. After getting on board I got out my iPod touch from my carry on and started listening to my music. Mom says I'm going to go deaf, but I ignore her and tell her that she worries too much. When I turned it on I saw the picture of me and Oz. I hadn't taken it off yet. I didn't know why. I went to my pictures and erased it and the other pictures of him. I was cleaning the slate. Wasn't Italian the romantic language? Maybe in Italy I would find love.

Ha, ha. That's doubtful.

How wrong I was.

* * *

A/N: So what's going to happen in Italy? I guess you'll just have to wait... I really want to know what you think! Please Review! To clear some things up, Cori (or Coraline ElizabethEdwards bilogical mother's name) Rensmee's identical twin, so she has bronze hair and brown eyes just like Ness. Jacob lives with the Cullens in a small town in Indiana...I don't have a name for the town. She has a gift, she can read minds like Edward, but also can have mind control. As long as she has eye contact then she can make you do what you want. If you have any qestions or are confused about something please put it in a review or you can PM me. Constuctive critism is welcome!

LUPIN OUT!

Cho Raven Black:D


	2. Fountain Drawings

Me: I totally own Twilight!!!! MWHAHAHAHA! (Rubs hands together evilly)

Stephenie Meyer that pops up randomly at my house by my computer with a 12 gage shot gun pointed at me...

Me:HEY EVERYONE!!!! STEPHEINE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT!!!!!!!! I DON'T OWN IT!!!!! (Stephenie Meyer smiles and puts the gun down) Yet... (She glares and points back at me. I back away slowly)

* * *

Chapter 2

Fountain Drawings

After stopping and switching planes in New York, we finally landed in Rome, Italy at 3:45 PM, or that's what my watch said. After looking at the clock on the wall I realized that it was really 9:45 AM in Rome. So I fixed my watch as we (Jake, Nessie and I) waited for our luggage. I did this as Renesmee and Jacob sucked each others faces right beside me. Ew. I wish they would do that on their own time.

"Here's our stuff!" I said, as I saw my things. Jacob and Ness resurfaced, and started grabbing things. Why did Alice have to bring the house? It was only a three week vacation.

After we pulled off all the bags, we stood there, waiting for the rest of the family to come back. They went off getting rental cars, getting directions to the hotel or getting us food, and we were stuck on luggage duty.

"You guys have all the bags?" Dad said, as he, Rosalie and Carlisle came back with three sets of car keys. I nodded.

"Okay, then. We'll get these packed up. You two find your mother, Alice and Esme," He said pointing to Ness and me. "Then you find Jasper and Emmett," He pointed to Jacob. He didn't like Jacob and Ness together, though he knew he could never stop it. "Then meet us outside at the cars,"

I nodded and walked off with Ness to the food court to find the other girls of the family.

"Isn't he so cute?" Ness asked, still on her making out high. I rolled my eyes. She always did this. She always talked about Jake and how cute and smart and awesome he was. It was okay at first, then after the bazillionth time, it got old. Sometimes it got gross too.

"Yeah, he's the hottest thing to ever walk the planet of Earth, can we focus on finding mom?" I said, annoyed.

"Sheesh, Who stuck a pinecone up your butt?" She asked. I didn't answer, I just grumbled and searched the food area. "There they are," Ness pointed to a pizza place, where they were getting food at. We made our way over.

"Hey, dad is packing the car and wants us to meet him at the cars," I informed them.

"Okay. I got you two and Jake pizza. I hope that's okay," Mom said. We nodded.

We took our pizza along, and found our way to the cars. I hopped in the one with Carlisle, Esme and Jasper. Then started eating my pizza carefully, so I wouldn't make a mess. Carlisle followed Dad, Mom, Alice and Rosalie, and Emmett Jake and Ness followed us. It took us about half-an hour to get to Hotel Quirinale, which we would be staying at. I had a nice view of things on the way there. Everything looked so old, and beautiful.

We pulled up to a tall tan brick building, that had _Hotel Quirinale _written across the top. It looked amazingly beautiful. We checked in the classy lobby ( the guy thought we were crazy that all of us would be in two rooms) then made our way up to the suite we would be staying in. The girls in one room and the boys in the other. They were right across from each other. Each room had a huge bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub; a large living room area with a few couches and tables, and a television; a kitchen quarter with a sink and mini fridge; and two queen size beds in another room.

Yes this vacation was going to be amazing.

* * *

A few hours later, I was sitting in front of the Trevi Fountain, (by myself) with a sketch pad in my lap, a graphite pencil in my hand and ear buds blasting in my ears. I was content, in a state of pure bliss. Art was my life. I loved drawing, it was my way to escape from the world and Rome was going to be my subject for the next three weeks. I thought I would start off with the Trevi Fountain and work my way around the City. So there I was, drawing the beautifully carved fountain.

I was done outlining and I was starting to shade when a voice behind me broke my concentration, "Your really good at that,"

I turned my head quickly around to see a beautiful blue eyed boy with shaggy blonde hair. He was wearing a pair of light jeans and a plain white T-shirt. He was absolutely gorgeous. I blushed and mumbled thanks. He smiled, showing a row of perfectly white and flawlessly straight teeth.

I took the ear buds out of my ears and turned off my iPod.

"Don't stop drawing on my account," He said sitting next to me. "I just want to watch you. It's amazing," I blushed again, then started shading again.

"Do you live around here?" I asked him. I was trying not to stare at him, but I kept sneaking peeks out of the corner of my eye. I also tried to concentrate on my illustration.

"Yeah, about twenty minutes by walking," He replied. He never took his eyes off my hand that was shading.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Benito," He said. "What's yours?"

"Coraline, but everyone call's me Cori," I informed him.

"I think Coraline is a beautiful name," He said.

"It was my grandmother's name," I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye.

We sat talking for at least two hours as I put the finishing touches on my drawing. "Want to get out of here? I can show you the city," He said, as I put my sketch pad in my bag and threw it around my right shoulder, the strap across my body and the bag part hanging at my left side.

"Sure. I'd like that," I smiled at him. He smiled at me back with those amazing teeth. He grabbed my hand and led me to a dark alley. Wondering what the hell we were doing there, I looked into his mind, but all he could think about was not getting killed and getting paid. I opened my mouth to ask what he was doing, when he turned on me.

"I'm sorry, your really sweet but I have to support my family," He looked really sincere. Then he ran away. _Ummm….ok that was creepy. _

I turned around to leave, but I saw a man standing in my way.

He was tall, with long graying hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail, and crimson eyes. If he was a human he would be very ugly, but this man was a vampire and after being changed he was beautiful.

"You aren't going anywhere, my darling," He purred, lifting a hand to my cheek. His cold fingers brushed lightly against my skin. I flinched away from his touch. He just laughed, then he crouched down, ready to attack me.

_Crap, he was going to kill me. _

* * *

A/N: Hey ya'll! So did you like it? What is going to happen to Cori? Sorry it's so short and boring, but the next chappie will be longer I promise. And I'll have it up earlier if you all would REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

LUPIN OUT!!!

Cho Raven Black:D


	3. My Gaurdian Angel

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight

A/N: Thanks to all last chapters reviewers! This ones for you guys! I just have to put in( just in case there is some confusion) that Cori has a power, she can read minds but she can also control peoples minds as long as she can keep their eye contact. Ex: She looked you in the eyes and in her mind 'told' you to slap yourself. You wouldn't know what you were doing your why but you would slap yourself. I hope this clears some confusion for this chapter! If not put your questions in a review or a PM and I'll get back to you! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"_You aren't going anywhere, my darling," He purred, lifting a hand to my cheek. His cold fingers brushed lightly against my skin. I flinched away from his touch. He just laughed, then he crouched down, ready to attack me._

_**Crap, he was going to kill me. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 3

My Guardian Angel

_I'm a Halfling for God sakes! _I thought to myself, trying to relieve the intense fear that was running through my body, but it only helped a little. I tried to look into his gaze and keep it so he could be under my control, but he wouldn't move his eyes away from the blood pumping in my neck.

"Don't worry dear, it won't hurt…much," He sneered, hearing my heart jump and pump faster with anxiety. I'd never faced an actual vampire before, other than messing around with my family. My mom warned me about them, as did Jasper. They informed me they were vicious and vile. I certainly believe that this one could be, without a doubt. I knew that if he just bit me I would be fine, but he wanted to suck me dry. I swallowed the lump that was in my throat.

Then he jumped at me, I flinched away, closing my eyes and holding up my arms to protect my face, though I knew that wouldn't save me. I waited for the pain, but it never came. I heard a new set of snarls and the sound of fighting.

I dropped my arms and opened my eyes. I saw another vampire fighting with the other. He was protecting me. I backed against the wall so I wouldn't get in the fight.

The new vampire grabbed him at the back of his scruffy shirt and pushed his face against the dark brick wall, "Now, Now William," The new one said tsked at 'William', "Your hunting tactics having been giving us grieve,"

William snarled at the new vampire, "I'm not scared of The Volturi,"

The new vampire smiled. _I love it when they think their tough. _Then he leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "You should be,"

Then he laughed and ripped William's head off and pulled out a match, lit it and threw it on the body. William's body and head burned for a second, then turned into a pile of ashes.

Then he made a cross across his body, like a blessing looking down at the burning body, "Amen," I heard him whisper.

His head snapped up his crimson eyes stared into my brown ones. "Are you alright?" He asked in a gentle deep voice. I simply nodded. He turned to walk down the alley to another building with a door and leave. I didn't want him to leave, he just saved me and I was scared to go back into the city alone. I looked up, the sky was darkening, the sun was setting and I was going to take me a half hour to get back to the hotel. By that time it would be night.

"Wait," I said weakly. He sighed, and turned around to face me with a 'What now?' look. He had black hair, that was cropped short and olive toned skin. His crimson eyes should have scared me, but oddly they gave me comfort.

_What would she want now? I just saved her life. Stupid little humans. _

"Could you walk me back to my hotel? The sun is setting and it's going to be dark soon,"

He sighed again. _Should I? The masters would want me back. _He shrugged and walked away, wanting me to follow. I quickly walked next to him, but he wouldn't look at me. I could tell by his thoughts that I annoyed him.

"Thanks for saving me," I said. He finally looked at me.

"No problem," He said, his voice was deep and husky.

"I'm Coraline, but every one calls me Cori," I tired to make small talk. We would be together for a little while so I would try.

_Is she really going to do this? _

He sighed for the second time and turning his head away from me he replied, "Demetri,"

I knew that name from somewhere. I rummaged through my mind and found it, someone from dad's memories. He was in the Volturi. Mom also warned me about them. I remember our last encounter with them. They almost killed us because of Ness and me. Dad wanted to kill the man that had just saved my life.

"I know you," I told him as I pulled bag closer to me, gripping it hard. "I doubt it," He answered, though my statement wasn't a question.

"Why would you doubt that you know nothing about me?"

_Well first your human. _"You're an American right?" I nodded, "I don't know any Americans,"

"I doubt that," I smiled smugly.

"Oh and why's that?" He asked. _God this human is really annoying_.

"Because you know my father and grandfather," _Not only is she annoying, but she's also on drugs. _

"Who?"

"Edward and Carlisle Cullen," I replied, "And if I remember correctly I've met you before also," He stopped, looking shocked for a second before composing his face, then he kept walking, quickening his pace so that I was a few steps behind him.

The memory of my family at the field flooded his head. I saw myself in his thoughts, but mostly just my sister, because of course she has to be the star of the show. Thoughts of my father at the Volturi, came after that. Following the memory of my mother and Alice being there as well. I didn't know all that happened. I wanted to question it, but he interrupted me.

"I remember," He whispered.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"But then why do you need me here? I'm sure you can take care of yourself," He grumbled, walking faster so I couldn't keep up. But he didn't know that I had vampire speed also. _I don't even know why I agreed in the first place. Why would she want me here?_

"Don't leave me," I said to his back.

"Why?" He turned to face me, I was closer than he thought, and our faces were inches apart and his dark red eyes never left mine.

"Because you're my guardian angel and I need you," I whispered.

"I'm far from an angel," He whispered back, then he turned and started walking away again.

I ran in front of him and stopped him with my hand. He was surprised at my speed and strength for a moment.

"Well that may be, but you saved me, so to me you're an angel. Plus you said you'd take me to my hotel,"

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth. Then he pushed past me, wanting me to follow again.

"You are going the wrong way," I told him. My hotel was in the opposite direction.

"Well where is your hotel?" He asked, glaring ahead.

"I'm staying at _Hotel Quirinale," _I informed him.

_Nice. Though I guess Carlisle can afford it. _

"Well I have to go this way, because it's still light out. When the sun goes down we'll make our way back around to the street we need," He said. I nodded.

We kept walking through the dark alley, in silence. He just kept thinking of the map of the city, figuring where we were heading. So I tried to start another conversation.

"Why did you have to kill that vampire?"

"He was paying humans to lure other humans to dark alleys to eat. Mostly beautiful girls. He told the humans what he was. He needed to be killed,"

"Why not just kill the humans that he paid?" I questioned.

He shrugged, "Well you seen him. I guess he couldn't lure them himself," He laughed, "So he paid good looking males to lure the good looking ladies, like yourself," I blushed at his words.

"You have to kill all the males he paid don't you?" I asked in a small voice. He stopped for second then kept walking. _I shouldn't be telling her this. I'm probably scaring her._

"I shouldn't be telling you this," He shook his head. I knew he had to.

"Do you like working for the Volturi?" I asked.

"It's all I've ever done," He told me. I didn't ask him anymore questions, because I could tell that I was making him uncomfortable.

* * *

A few minutes later we got to the end of the alley way. The sky was completely dark now. He looked both ways, then headed left. I followed him. We walked about a mile when he stopped at a red Ferrari. He walked around the car and got in the drivers seat and the engine purred to life. He rolled down the passenger window, where I was stopped at and motioned for me to get in. I hesitated, then got in the car. He smiled as he quickly drove from the sidewalk. _I love this car. _

We pulled up to the front of the hotel in record time. He put it in park and got out. I reached for the handle to open the door, but found it opened for me. I stepped out, holding my bag close to my body.

"Thanks," I mumbled. He merely nodded as he shut the door. Then he motioned for me to lead the way.

I led him upstairs to the hotel room. I took my key card out with shaky hands and slipped it in the slot. I waited for the light to turn green then I opened the door. I stuck my foot in the door and I turned to thank him one more time.

"Thanks," I said.

"Your welcome," He answered.

"I owe you my life,"

He shrugged, "Don't think about kid," Ouch that hurt. I wasn't a kid.

"Why don't I take you out tomorrow. My family and I are going to the Vatican. You could come with us. Alice says it supposed to rain so you don't have to worry about the sun. It's the least I could do for you," I rambled. It was a bad habit of mine I rambled when I got nervous.

_I could go with her, make sure she stays safe and she really wants me to go. I have a few days here in Rome before I have to go back. But why do I care about stupid Cullen's kid? He hates my guts. _

"I don't think your dad would like that,"

"I don't care what my dad says. You saved my life, and took me home I'm repaying you," I said to the floor.

"I don't think so,"

"Please?" I asked looking up into his eyes through my eyelashes. No one could say no to my puppy dog look.

"I guess I cou-," He started but my mother and father, burst from the room across from mine.

"Coraline Elizabeth Cullen! You were supposed to be here a hour and a half ago! Where have you been?" My mom was hissing as my dad glared at Demetri, who my mom didn't notice.

"Demetri," My dad said through clenched teeth. At this point my mom stopped yelling at me and focused on Demetri who was now glaring back at dad.

She went over and hugged me protectively. "Stay the hell away from her!" My mom said. She could get scary when it came to protecting her family.

"I was bringing her b-," My savior started but my father interrupted.

"Save it. Just get the hell out of here,"

"But dad, He saved my life!" I protested.

"Go Demetri before I rip you to pieces," My father growled low so only vampires could here, ignoring me. He was only thinking of what Demetri had done before, he just ignored reading he thoughts, which was replaying our encounter over and over. Demetri looked me in the eyes, that told me silently good-bye. I took advantage of this and using my powers 'told' him to meet me in front of the Vatican at nine tomorrow. He turned and left with one last look at dad.

This was not the last time I would see him and that made me happy.

"Get in your room," He growled at me.

I glared at him. _You wouldn't even listen to what he was saying._

_I didn't need to, to know that he is a killer. You shouldn't have been with him._

"I can't believe you!" I said out loud and then went in my room and slammed the door in my mom's confused face.

"What happened?" Ness asked me laying on her bed ready to go to sleep.

"Nothing," I took my bag off angrily and threw it on my own bed. Then I grabbed my toiletries and locked myself in the bathroom to take a soothing bubble bath.

"I can tell that it's not nothing!" Ness yelled through the door.

"Mind your own business," I groaned, lowering myself into the warm water.

"Cor, you're my twin. You _are _my business,"

"Go make out with your stupid dog," I said leaning my head back against the tub closing my eyes.

She was about to say something, when I heard my mom come in the room and explain what happened in the hallway. Ness didn't understand why I was with him. Neither did my mom. They talked about me for a while before Ness fell asleep from jetlag.

I thought that would be the best time to get out, considering I too was about to pass out from exhaust. I slipped on my P.J's and then groggily slipped into bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

That night I stopped having nightmares of Oz and my past boyfriends, in their place was sweet dreams of Demetri, my Guardian Angel.

* * *

A/N: Hey y'all! So I hoped you liked it! I know that it shouldn't have been night that fast but I wanted it to be...so whoever is against it can suck it!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

LUPIN OUT!  
Cho Raven Black:D


	4. The Vatican

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my new friend on fanfic and the only one who reviewed last chapter...( :( You guys made me sad about that) Evelyn Masen! Go check out her Demetri story it's awesome! She's on my fav's list...go check her out! When your done reviewing to my chapter of course!

* * *

Chapter 4

The Vatican

The next morning I was on a happy high getting ready to be a stupid American tourist of Italy. And I had no idea why, but I went out of my way to look nice to go to the Vatican and I had butterflies in my stomach the whole time.

I put on my normal make up ( just eye liner and mascara), my favorite pair of light scruffy jeans with a plain brown belt and a plain white t-shirt with a black vest. Then my hair, which I usually left curly, I straightened and left down. I threw on some jelly bracelets, which I hooked together and layered them on my arm and of course my black converse sneakers. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I looked great.

I skipped out to the hallway to the elevator and hit the 'down' button and waited. Ness came behind me with Jacob tagging along. Did they go _anywhere_ without each other?

"So I heard that you met a Volturi vamp last night," Ness said trying to make conversation.

"Yep," I replied, popping the 'p'. The elevator dinged over Jacob's low growl and the doors opened with a swish. I got in and they followed.

"So how scary was he? Did he try and hurt you? I bet you were so scared," Ness rambled.

I held up a hand to stop her, "You have it all wrong. He _saved_ me,"

"He did _what_ now?" Jacob questioned. I quickly told them about the other vampire and how Demetri saved me from him then walked me back.

"Awww…that's so like…romantic," Ness sighed. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"He tried to kill you when you guys were three months old!" Jacob said as the elevator door opened. We ignored him, and walked through the lobby to find the rest of the family.

"Yeah I know and then dad yelled at him to leave and wouldn't even let him explain,"

"Well you know how dad can be," Ness said, rubbing my arm for comfort.

"Yeah. And so to thank him I invited him to come to the Vatican with us."

"What did he say?" she asked, excitedly.

"Well at first he didn't want to, but then he was about to agree when dad and mom walked out."

"Tough luck," Ness sighed.

"Yeah. But that's why I 'told'," I used finger quotes, "to meet us there at nine," I grinned smugly.

"Is that why you're all dressed up?" She asked. I opened my mouth to defend my self. I wasn't dressed up for him. I wanted to look nice…for the people at the Vatican.

"There you three sleepy heads are," Rosalie came over to us, glaring at Jacob. "Come on, we are leaving!" Then she walked away. We followed her, our conversation would have to be put on hold.

We got quickly into the cars and drove to the Vatican. A huge castle with two hallway looking things on each side. Then there was a huge fountain in the middle of the open space between the 'hallways'.

There was a small crowd already formed near the entrance. I looked up as I got out of the car and saw dark clouds threatening rain any moment, keeping my family safe from exposure. But I well knew it wouldn't rain until later that afternoon.

I linked arms with Ness, on one side and Jacob occupied her other, then we followed the rest of our family to the entrance. I glanced at my watch, it was five after nine. He should have been there by now. I took a deep breath trying to figure out his scent through the crowd. I couldn't sense him anywhere. Maybe he didn't show up, ( I could understand if he didn't) but I never knew anyone other than mom that could resist my control. He had to be here somewhere.

Demetri POV

I was standing in the middle of the Vatican, not exactly knowing why I'd come there. The girl had mentioned something about going there and invited me, but I never agreed to go. But after I ate this morning I had the sudden urge to go there, and without explaining to Felix where I was headed, I was off.

I got there at nine on the dot, now I was looking for the girl that I saved last night. I hadn't seen her anywhere and my hyped senses couldn't detect her either. Some odd reason I had a knot in my stomach, hoping that I would see her again. This was a feeling I'd never had. I took a deep breath and exhaled deeply.

I realized that she wasn't going to come, and I had no idea why I was there in the first place. I shook my head and started walking away, when her scent hit me like a brick wall. She smelled amazing, like jasmines. I let my nose lead me to her. I continued to find her with her scent, when she was finally in my view. She was about ten feet away, linked arms with another girl, that looked identical, with her.

They were looking at the paintings that covered the wall. I heard Cori, ( Not knowing why I smiled at the thought of her name) telling her twin ( I couldn't think of her name to save my life) about the artist and how unique his style was.

She looked absolutely amazing, the way those light jeans hugged her every curve. Her hair was straight today, unlike yesterday where her curls bounced every time she walked. I smiled thinking about it.

She didn't need make-up but her eyes were lightly brushed with it, making her chocolate eyes pop out. Her pink lips were full and luscious, shining with a touch of gloss. Her bottom lip was slightly bigger than her upper, making her look like she was pouting. Had to admit she looked really cute.

_Wait did I just think that? A sixteen year old that I met yesterday…cute? I think not._

I shook my head of these thoughts as I was about to make my way over to them. When a dark, tall guy walked over to them, handing them each a drink and Cori's twin kissed him on the cheek. I smelt him from all the way over here. Ten freaking feet away. Stupid dog. I didn't know how they could stand it.

Just then Cori's face lit up like it was her birthday. Her eyes brightened and her lips formed a huge smile. She whispered something in her sister's ear, to low for even my ears to hear, then looked at me, her eyes meeting mine. There was no turning back now, she had seen me. Her look a like turned her head in my direction, then quickly back at Cori.

"He's scary looking," I heard her plainly say. Cori ripped her gaze from mine and turned back to her sister.

_I didn't look that scary did I?_

"Is not," She argued. "Look I'm going over there. Please cover for me if dad comes?" She pleaded. _Say yes_. I silently pleaded with her. Oddly I wanted to be alone with her.

"Fine, but you owe me," I heard the other say. My insides jumped with joy.

"I don't owe you jack. Consider this payment of my cover up for you two," She said, narrowing her eyes and smiling smugly. The other girl blushed at whatever Cori was talking about.

"Fine," She grumbled back. Cori smiled, then hugged her sister, handing the werewolf back her drink, and made her way through the throng of people to get to me.

When she reached me I couldn't say anything.

"Hey," She said awkwardly.

"Hi," I replied.

"So you came," She pointed out.

"Yeah. Odd thing, I wasn't planning on coming, but this morning after-," I stopped for a brief second and thought it best to not tell her that I was eating, "the sun rose," I finished lamely, "I just decided to come here,"

"That was kind of my doing," She blushed, looking at her feet.

I was confused, "How was that your doing?" I asked her.

"Ummm…I have a gift," She replied, but it didn't fully answer my question, so I waited for her to continue. She sighed, "I have mind control…sort of. As long as I keep someone's eye contact then I can have them 'wrapped around my finger' I guess. If that's the way you want to put it," She scuffed her shoe on the floor, still looking down.

"I don't fully understand, how did that contribute to me coming here," I shook my head.

"You know last night before you left…when I looked in your eyes," Even though she was looking down, I could smell more blood pool into her cheeks.

I nodded, in response to her question. How could I forget those big brown eyes?

"Well, I had eye contact with you and made you come here today," She replied, shyly.

"Oh," I said. It sounded stupid, even to my own ears, so I continued, "Why?"

"Because I wanted to see you again. I never got to thank you properly," She looked back up at me, her cheeks still pink from her blushes.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well what?" She retorted.

"My thanks?"

"Oh," She thought for a second, then took a few more steps towards me so we were inches apart. Then she leaned up on her tippy-toes and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

My cheek burned where the spot she kissed me. And I don't think that it was the fact that their temperature is a hundred degrees off from my skin. I knew that if I could've blushed I would have. Just as she pulled back, I heard a furious growl coming from behind her. I looked over her shoulder to see her father glaring at me and her. She turned her head so quickly, I'd be surprised if she didn't get whiplash. She let out a small gasp and turned back around, her eyes wide with surprise. She quickly grabbed my hand and in human speed running, lead us away from Cullen, who was following just as fast behind us.

His warning last night was extremely clear. I was to stay the hell away from his family. Then he saw his daughter just kiss me on the cheek? I would be shocked if he didn't rip my head off.

* * *

A/N:Oh! Ness didn't do a good job! lol. So what's Cori and Demetri going to do when Edward catches up to them...if he catches up to them at all. ***waggles eyebrows*** So who want's the next chapter up faster??? Review my childeren and I shall give you the next chappie faster!!!! Please?? It's my B-Day on tuesday... and if you readers review I'll give you a preview of my next chappie in my reply and I'll make sure it's really juicy!

LUPIN OUT!

Cho Raven Black:D


	5. Getting to Know Each Other

A/N: Don't own Twilight!

* * *

Chapter 5

Getting to Know Each Other

I stopped running, and walked when I couldn't hear my father's thoughts anymore. Demetri quit running too, and walked beside me silently. In his head he was replaying the kiss I planted on his cheek. I smiled, and something in my lower stomach churned.

We had ran out of the Vatican and into the city, just escaping my fathers wraith. I knew that if I couldn't hear his thoughts, he couldn't hear mine. I smiled at this. I wanted to get to know 'My Guardian Angel' and I didn't want my stupid prejudice father listening in. I needed to talk to him. I wanted to understand why dad wanted me to stay away from him so bad. What had he done that was so horrible?

I was still leading Demetri by the hand around Rome, though I had no idea where I was going. I wanted a nice place to chat.

_What the hell is she doing?_

"Sorry," I said, looking at him.

He looked at me surprised, "About what? You did nothing! It was dumb Cull-," He stopped, thinking about what he was about to say. "I didn't mean-,"

I cut him off, "No go ahead. He was being dumb. I was just apologizing about his behavior,"

"You shouldn't have to," His said.

"I know. Umm…I want to talk to you,"

"What do you want to talk about?"_ Not about me hopefully._

"I want to get to know you," I said.

"Let's not," He stated. _Maybe I want to know you._ My heart jumped at this thought. He wanted to know me? But then he shook his head and didn't say anything.

"Why?"

"Why do you want to know?" Why _did_ I want to know? I shrugged.

"Because I want to know about the man that saved me," I said as innocently as I could muster.

He thought about this for a moment, then asked, "What exactly do you want to know?"

"How did you become a vampire?" I cocked my head.

He sighed, "Let's go somewhere we can't be overheard,"

"Where do you suggest?" I asked, looking around the city, I realized that we had been walking circles. I thought about going back to his hotel, but then remembered his best friend was there and decided against it. Next he thought of taking me out to a noisy restaurant where we could talk softly and no one would hear us, but thought twice about that. Then I saw glimpses of a flower garden flash through his mind, and decided that it would be a good place to talk.

"I know a place," He told me.

"Lead the way," I stood up, gesturing for him to walk. He did and I followed him. He walked us back to the Vatican where is Ferrari was. He expected me to ask why the hell we came back here, but knowing what he was doing I said nothing. I made sure none of my family members were around, before jumping in the passengers side of the sports car. The engine roared to life and drove away.

On the way there, he asked questions about myself. Mostly he was curious about the vampire part of me. He asked about what I ate, my strengths, my weaknesses and other things. Once he got all the questions about vampire part he started on the human part. Wondering about all the favorites; color, band, music, book, etc.

We ended up liking a few of the same things and he was really easy to talk to. He wasn't like Oz, who I couldn't tell him everything about me. And that's what I did to Demetri, told him everything. Telling stories of my childhood, and my high school. Since I didn't talk much at school because I didn't have friends, it was all coming out now. I was really getting along with him when one question caught me off guard, and it surprised him too.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" the question left his mouth before he could stop it. _Why did I just ask that? Stupid, stupid, stupid! Now she's going to think I like her._

_Why do you keep denying it? You like her, she's interesting and unique. And she's the only other person you get along with... other than Felix._

I didn't know exactly what to think of his conflict in his head at the moment, because I was deciding how to answer his question. Then I finally decided that I would tell him about my past boyfriends.

"Well no," He let out a small breath of relief. "My last boyfriend cheated on me. And the one before that just wanted to get me in bed. Then the one before that, was trying to get to Ness. Because she was more pretty than me,"

"I don't think she is," He said. I felt my cheeks go pink. "That's terrible though," He said making it sound like my love life was terrible ( which it was) and he quickly went to take it back.

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean… What I meant was…," as he tried to come up with a coherent sentence, I saw the beautiful garden he wanted to take me to and gasped. It was the most beautiful place I've been. There were an assortment of flowers everywhere, lilies, roses, jasmines, sunflowers and many more.

He stopped trying to fix the sentence, and saw that we were here and pulled the car over. "Do you like it?" He asked seeing me eye it with awe. I nodded to amazed to even talk. "I thought so," I could hear the smile on his face.

I didn't even hear him get out of the car, but apparently he did and he pulled my door open. I jumped at his suddenness, then I got out and followed him into the garden. He was quiet, and so was I as we enjoyed the beauty of the gardens. He led me to a marvelously carved bench and sat down. I took a seat beside him.

"So you want to know how I became a vampire?" He asked, thinking I had changed my mind. I nodded.

He sighed, then started telling his tale, "When I was about nineteen, it was the time of the plague. My mother and father were dead and I was taking care of my baby bother and sister by myself. Lyla was about twelve and Carlo was about five,"

In his mind I could see a short, skinny girl with the same black hair as his and hazel eyes, then a very little boy with dark brown hair and the same hazel eyes with a baby face, " We were living on the streets, I was trying to find a job to support my siblings. When one day a pale beautiful woman hired me. She said she would pay me and feed me, if I would only come live with her and do what she said. Knowing that she was known for her money, I obliged. And in a matter of a day I had a way to support my family,

"I gathered Lyla and Carlo and she took us to her mansion. We settled in and Lyla became kind of like the maid, and I waited on Amelia hand and foot. It was going great, we all loved it in the mansion. Though she wouldn't let us leave, we enjoyed it there. Two weeks into the job I realized that Amelia was different, so I asked if I could leave the mansion for a bit and take Lyla and Carlo with me. She got real mean and yelled at me and told me to go back to work. So I did.

"A few days later she apologized and called all three of us into her room, which was odd because she only ever talked to me," I saw the memory of the three siblings standing in front of a stunning woman with red eyes and long blonde hair that came to her waist.

"She offered us immortality with her, living in the mansion. I agreed, not knowing what I would become. Immortality would be amazing. She bit me first and the pain was so bad that I don't know what happened next. I passed out and woke up a few hours screaming in a different room. I realized that screaming didn't help, so I laid there in pain. And sometimes I could hear the screams of my bother and sister in different rooms.

" Amelia would check on me every few hours, telling me it would be okay and that the pain would stop soon. I didn't believe her, I yelled at her to kill me. I couldn't stand it, the burning was too intense. Finally a few days later I was completely changed, as were my siblings. We had had great strengths, and we were invincible.

"Amelia wasn't your average vampire. She was odd, she stayed in her mansion, and ate human blood that she had in packets, like in a hospital. She was kind of crazy. She told us what we were and fed us the packets. We didn't really mind. I went back to work, and so did Lyla.

"About a hundred years later, the Volturi decided that immortal children were out of control and sent out the guard to kill them, all of them. I thought that Lyla and Carlo would be okay, because they weren't out of control.

"They eventually found out about Amelia and her family, my family. The Volturi sent the guard in with torches and they started burning the mansion down, Amelia got us out, but the Volturi was waiting for us outside.

"Amelia tried to protect us, but she died trying, then I stood in front of Lyla and Carlo, protecting them. One of them could detect powers and saw that I had one. He told Aro," I saw Eleazar talking to another vampire, "I didn't know what he was talking about at first. I had never heard of this, but that wasn't my concern at the moment. My task was to keep me and my siblings alive.

"They wanted to keep me, so Jane used her powers against me and I fell in pain. Then the other guard went and killed my brother and sister in front of me," I saw the poor little girl and boy who had no chance being ripped to pieces, "And I hated them for it, but there was a vampire with a power that broke my ties with them, and connected them with Aro, so I became part of the guard,"

"And I've been in the guard ever since," He finished his tale. I didn't understand though, if he hated them why stay? Eleazar left, why couldn't Demetri. "You look confused,"

"I am. If you hate them why stay? Eleazar left," I reminded him.

"That he did," He said nodding. "I guess I thought there was nothing else out there for me. I couldn't do anything about it. And I met my best friend there," I already knew the answer, but I decided to ask for his sake.

"Who's your best friend?"

"Felix. He's kind of the only one in the Volturi I can stand…maybe Heidi too," He said as an afterthought.

"Well are you happy there?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I guess. I get whatever I want, and I have a home and a best friend. What more could I ask for?"

"Someone you loves you," I said quietly looking at my hands that were balled up in my lap.

"Who would ever love a monster like me?" He said.

"Someone who can talk to you easily, and someone who you can tell anything to,"

"I think I can tell you anything," He said.

Just then I felt a droplet of water land on my hair. I lifted my hand to the top of my head and felt the wet spot. I looked up and another rain drop fell into the corner of my eye, making me look like I had been crying. I glared at the cloud, as more rain fell on us. I felt Demetri move, then I felt a cold touch of his thumb, pulling my chin down so I could see his face. I stared into his eyes, as he stared back into mine. It started pouring now, but we were too absorbed with each other to care.

His huge hand cupped my chin and his thumb wiped my 'tear' away. Then he leaned in close and kissed me full on the lips. My breath hitched and it felt like I couldn't breathe. This kiss wasn't like the other ones I've experienced, that felt like lust. This kiss was passionate and filled with love.

He finally pulled back and he jumped up, soaking wet. His hair was falling in his face, and his clothes clung to his sculpted body.

"I shouldn't have done that," He mumbled. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for," I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay," I whispered. It looked like he felt a little better, then he saw me soaked, in a white shirt and a black vest. Crap.

I looked down, you couldn't see anything, but I felt self conscious anyway. I wrapped my arms around myself. He shook his head and took off his black jacket and draped it over my shoulders.

I smiled, and put my arms through the holes. It was too big for me but I felt comfortable in it, "Thanks."

"No problem," He said, "Let's go somewhere where it's not raining," I nodded and we walked back to the car. I got in the passengers side, while he got in the drivers side. As he drove away, I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers with his and laid our hands in the middle of us. He didn't complain, in fact I saw a small smile form at the corners of his mouth. We kept it like that all the way his hotel.

* * *

A/N: Whew! *wipes forehead* That's a lot of stuff! Sorry it took me forever...everyone hates writers block. Ummm....anyone else think that it went to fast??? I kind of do but hey look at Romeo and Juliet! So SUCK IT!!! Anyway......._**please review and if you do a preview to next chapter**_! Just like last chappie! I give you a hint and tell you that it's called Felix...I leave that to you...

LUPIN OUT!

Cho Raven Black:D


	6. Felix

Chapter 6

Felix

EPOV

We got back to the hotel around noon and it was now eleven and Cori was still not back. Alice had been calling her cell for the past half-hour, but no one would answer, just her voice mail. I thought maybe they'd walk around the square a bit he'd piss her off or try to hurt her and she'd kick his ass, (because my baby is strong) then she'd come back. But she hadn't shown up and not only was I pissed for her going with him, but now I was worried. Though I have to admit I wasn't as worried as Bella, who was treading a trail in the floor pacing back and forth. Jasper had been trying to calm her, but after awhile he couldn't do it anymore. I guess that's just her mothers instinct.

I smacked my forehead, and Bella stopped to look at me.

"What?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"GPS in her cell," I shook my own cell in my hand for an example. "Then I stood up and got to the computer to find my daughter…

* * *

_**Three hours earlier...**_

DPOV

I took out my key card and slipped it in the slot, the light turned green and I pushed the door open. I walked in, noticing that Felix wasn't here which I was grateful for. There was too many questions to answer. I knew Felix would like her, I just didn't want him to meet her…yet.

I guided Cori into the hotel room. I was hugging my jacket around her, and she was shivering.

"You should get out of those clothes," I said, before I thought. "That came out wrong…," But she just giggled.

"Do mind if I take a shower? Warm me up?" She asked suggestively.

I shook my head and pointed to the bathroom.

She smiled at me, "Be right back," and then she disappeared behind the bathroom door.

I sighed, as I sat on the bed and laid back, so I staring at the ceiling. I stayed like that until I heard the water turn off and Cori's voice come from that way, "Can I borrow one of your shirts or something? My clothes are still really wet," I sat up and looked over at the bathroom door, where just her head was sticking out, her hair was dripping wet. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and nodded. She smiled and shut the door.

I rummaged through my things until I found a clean T-shirt, and a pair of boxers. I went over and knocked at the door, she opened it and her hand stuck out, waiting for the clothes. I looked away from the door and handed her my clothes.

"Thanks," I mumbled a your welcome, and she shut the door again.

She must have dressed quickly, because a few seconds later, she emerged from the steamy room. She had my plain black T-shirt on that came to her mid thigh and my boxers in her hand. Her face was flushed from the hot water, or maybe it was because she was standing in front of me with only a T-shirt and her underwear on.

"Your boxers wouldn't stay up," She said, looking down, embarrassed. I couldn't say anything, I was to transfixed on the magnificent girl standing before me. She held up my checkered boxers and I shook my head taking them from her. She went over and sat on the bed that I had just occupied. I followed her still in a trance.

I was about to sit next to her when I heard her stomach let out a low rumble and I instantly felt guilty. I had kept her from eating all day. I wasn't used to being around humans, well Halflings that ate human food all the time.

"I can order room service, I really don't have anything to eat here," I said moving towards the phone. Though I really wouldn't know what she would like. I remembered from earlier that she said her favorite food was blueberry pancakes, but don't humans eat that in the morning?

"I can order it," She giggled and reached over and grabbed the phone. She picked up the room service menu, looked it over for a second and then started dialing. Realizing I was still in wet clothes, I picked up a clean pair of jeans, a new shirt and the boxers that wouldn't fit Cori. I quickly went in the bathroom, while she was talking to the room service person.

I walked in, feeling the change in temperature from the steam and saw that she laid out her clothes across the towel racks, my coat was draped across the sink and her shoes were kicked in the corner. I stripped quickly, (I couldn't finding any place to put my clothes so I just left them on the ground for the moment), but I only had time to pull on my boxers and my jeans when she called my name.

"Demetri?" She sounded confused, like she didn't know where I went. I quickly came out of the bathroom, holding my wet clothes in one hand, and my clean shirt in the other. I didn't look at her, and found a few chairs I could lay my things on, so I walked over and laid them out.

"I'm here. I had to change," I said, as I turned to face her from across the room. Her mouth was slightly open, her breathing hitched and her heart beat was off the charts. I crossed the room in four steps. She didn't take her eyes off me. "What's wrong?" I asked her cocking my head to the side. She stayed seated on the bed, where I was standing over her.

She shook her head, blushing slightly, "Nothing,"

I knew it wasn't nothing, but I didn't push, instead I just looked at her, smiling to myself as she looked back at me.

She let out a yawn, "Sorry. Jet lag,"

"I wouldn't know about that," I teased. I traveled all the time, not having to worry about jet lag, considering I never slept.

She chuckled, and sat up on her knees, making her the same height as me, resting her arms on my bare shoulders, "You lucky duck, yo-u-u," she replied, ending in another yawn. I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

Just then there was a knock on the door, interrupting our Hallmark moment. I moaned on her mouth and pulled back. I quickly pulled on my shirt that I had let drop to the floor as she laid down on the bed, her eyelids drooping a bit.

I went over and answered the door, it had been her dinner. I took the food and tipped the man, then brought the tray back to Cori. "Here's your-," I started to say, but I realized that she had fallen asleep when I took one look at her. I put the tray down on the end table, and cocked my head, studying her.

I watched her chest move up and down in a slow rhythm, though her heart was racing like a humming birds. Her chocolate brown eyes were closed, and her hair was spread out around her head like a halo. And she called me an angel. I shook my head in amusement. She looked so perfect and peaceful curled up in a ball, on the bed, wearing my shirt. It clung to her, showing her masterfully carved curves. I sighed, I didn't deserve someone as lovely as her. I heard the hotel door open and Felix walked in. I made my way over to him putting my finger to my lips. He looked confused, then he saw Cori lying on the bed, sound asleep. He nodded then mouthed 'Who is she?'

I sighed, he'd find out eventually. I thought to myself, as I led him away from the sleeping girl. When we got far enough that I thought we wouldn't bug her, I told him everything. About how I saved her, about how she made me come to the Vatican, how we talked in the car, how I spilled my guts out to her, how we kissed in the rain and most importantly I told him how much I cared for this girl, even though I've only known her for about twenty four hours.

After I finished, I waited for him to say something, anything. He just stood there staring at me, arms crossed, leaning back against the wall. Then he started chuckling.

"My little Demetri has fallen in love. I'd thought I'd never see the day," He laughed, then he leaned over and rubbed the top of my head like I was a child. I scowled at him

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that I thought you'd never find a girl," He said, still amused at my situation.

"What are you talking about? You haven't even found a girl, why are you worried about me?" I'm glad we changed the subject from me.

"I have been with many girls," Felix wiped his grin right off his face.

"Yeah but you've never found a girlfriend," I said. I knew him and Heidi had an off/on relationship, but they'd never admit it.

"I hav-Hey you can't just change the subject. This isn't about me, this is about you," he said. _Damn he found me out_. I didn't say anything and neither did he.

For a while we just stood in silence, then he finally spoke, "I want to meet her,"

I hesitated, "I don't know,"

"I won't hurt her. I just have to approve of her. I am the best friend of course," he said matter of factly.

I let out a bark of a laugh, "Who says?"

"I say," He scowled.

"Well that's not your decision," I crossed my arms. I loved teasing him.

"Yes it is," He replied.

"No it's your decision if I'm _your_ best friend, but not if you're _my_ best friend,"

"Well…wait what?" He asked.

"Never mind. It's no fun teasing you, if you don't understand it," I chuckled.

"Whatever. I still want to meet this Cori," He replied.

"Okay, but she's sleeping now. So you'll have to wait," He glared.

"You know how my patience is," I rolled my eyes. Of course, how could I forget? He has no patience what so ever.

"Yeah I know," I grumbled. We stood there in awkward silence again.

"So she's Cullen's daughter right?" He asked skeptically.

"Yeah, but she's nothing like them. She's a completely different," I said quickly.

He held up his hands in defense, "Okay! Just asking,"

"Demetri?" I heard her voice coming from the other room. I walked quickly to the other room and was by her side in a second.

"I'm here," I said, standing at the side of her bed. She was sitting up, her arms wrapped around her stomach, hugging herself. Felix followed me, at human walking speed in the room.

She looked upset and I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but she interrupted me, "Who is that?"

"I'm Felix," He replied for me, he pushed me out of the way and held out his hand palm up for hers she hesitantly put one of her hands in his and he bent low to kiss it. Then he stood up, "Pleasure to meet you," He purred. I hoped she didn't find him insulting, Felix was such a player. Especially with human girls, but this wasn't going to be a problem, because she was going to be mine… or so I hoped.

She giggled, "Pleasures all mine fine sir," She replied. I let out a sigh of relief, I was glad she knew how to joke back with him. I just knew they would get along.

"You fell asleep before you got to eat," I said, nodding my head toward the forgotten tray at her bedside.

"Sorry about that," she replied.

"It's okay," I told her, smiling. I looked in her eyes as she looked in mine and we had a moment.

"Well since you two are going to be all googly eyed with each other, I'm going to watch some T.V, if you don't mind," Felix said, shaking us out of our daze. He walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down beside Cori, grabbing the remote. He flicked on the T.V and started flipping through the channels. I rolled my eyes at my supposed friend. What kind of manners was that?

"Ignore him," I told her. She shrugged, then picked up the tray, lifting the metal cover that was on it, then watched the progress of Felix's channel changing.

Underneath the cover kind of surprised me, it was a bowl of small yellow looking squares, and a glass of some white liquid.

"What is that?" Felix asked, taking his eyes off the television to see what Cori had on her lap.

"Captain Crunch," She said simply, shrugging, like we knew what it meant, "In fact I was surprised they even had it on the menu so I got some,"

"Huh?" Felix asked, what I was thinking. She took the bowl, and left the drink on the tray, then set the tray aside.

"It's cereal," She said. We still didn't know, but neither of us pushed. Instead I sat on the other side of Cori and watched her, amused, start picking the little yellow squares with her fingers and popping them in her mouth, watching the screen, as Felix started channel surfing again. Then he stopped on a show that we always watched together. It was an American cartoon comedy show, that was made only for adults. _Family Guy_.

Cori gasped, "I _love Family Guy_! My mom _never_ let's me watch it! Keep it here!"

"What a shame, keeping you from this amazing comedy," Felix joked, shaking his head.

"I know. This show is fucking hilarious," She replied, popping another piece of cereal into her mouth, watching Brain and Stewie doing a song and dance part.

Felix gasped dramatically,"Isn't cussing against the Cullen's religion or something?" He was teasing her.

She shrugged, not taking her eyes off the T.V, "I don't give a fucking shit...damn it,"

Felix just laughed, "I like this girl," He said to me like she wasn't even there.

I nodded to him, "I like her too," I put my arm around her shoulder. She looked over at me smiling and kissed me sweetly on the cheek, then we went back to watching _Family Guy_.

* * *

We, Felix Cori and I, ended up watching _Family Guy_ for three hours, turned out there was a marathon going. She sat between both of us eating her 'Captain Crunch' and laughed with us over the show, and commercials, she would joke and flirt with Felix. Which I didn't mind because I knew that he was always a big flirt and they didn't mean anything. We were having a great time, when suddenly her eyes grew big.

"Crap," She said. We looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked kissing her temple, we couldn't stop touching each other. I put my arm around her, then when she was done eating, she took my hand in hers, just like in the car. Then every now and then we'd give each other small, light kisses.

"My dad," She whispered, then she ran into the bathroom at top vampire speed.

"Cullen?" Felix asked, still confused as her father's scent hit my nose. He was in the building and I knew exactly where he was headed.

She came flying out of the bathroom, dressed in what she was wearing earlier. They had dried.

"He is here and if he sees you two, especially you," she pointed to me, "Then he might just kill you, and I can't let that happen. So I'm leaving before he can get here," She ran over to me and kissed me passionately on the lips. This kiss was filled with heat and love, like we were about to die.

We got a little caught up in this, when Felix's cough broke us apart. I rested my forehead on hers, and grabbed her hand, squeezing it slightly.

"We'll find a way to see each other. They can't keep us away for long," I told her, looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes so that she knew I meant this. She smiled and kissed me again softly telling me she got the message. She ran over to the table where my now dry clothes occupied and grabbed the hotel pen that was lying on it, then came quickly back to me and grabbed my arm

She started writing on my forearm, "My cell," She told me when she finished. I looked down and saw digits. Then she hugged me one last time and waved to Felix, who was watching us like a soap opera, then headed toward the door.

"Wait," I said as I ran into the bathroom, grabbed my coat from where she laid it and ran back to the front door where she was waiting. I handed it to her. "In case it's still raining," I said lamely. She just smiled, and nodded once then she walked out the door.

* * *

A/N: Hey y'all! Happy Valentine's day! In the spirit of V-day **(3 Hugs and kisses!)**I thought I would make this chappie a little fluffy. So I hope you enjoyed it and please in particpation of Valentines day give me some love and review! ;D You guys are starting to get the drill....where you review and I give you a preview! Hey that rhymed! I'ma poet and I didn't know it!....Forget I said that...anyway...REVIEW!!!! Please? Not only do you get a preview BTW you get a bowl of awsomeness Cap'n Crunch, a marathon of_ Family Guy_ and a bed to sit between our favorite vamps...Demetri and Felix! ;D

LUPIN OUT!

Cho Raven Black:D


	7. Sister Relations

A/N:Don't own Twilight!

This chappie is dedicated to **silverdustxharts** for giving me the idea of Edwards POV from last chapter! This one's for you! ;D

* * *

Chapter 7

Sisterly Relations

"You guys kissed in the rain?" Ness asked me, from the other changing room.

"Yeah," I sighed, "It was so…," I sighed again.

"Sounds…," She sighed giggling. I pulled on a pair of jean shorts over my bikini bottoms, grabbed my messenger bag and walked out. I lean against the wall staring at my sisters changing door. We were going out as a family today, to this watering hole that's supposed to be really pretty and no one knew about it. And just in case I wanted to 'run off', as mom and dad put it last night as they grilled me, mom put her shield around not only me, but the whole family so Demetri couldn't find us. Overreact much?

Ness burst out of her changing room sporting her yellow bikini top and jean shorts, big sunglasses and a huge beach bag on her shoulder.

"Let's go have fun, and you can tell me more about your rendezvous yesterday," I rolled my eyes and followed her out of the changing area.

"It wasn't a rendezvous. It was magical," I told her.

"Yeah, well that was mom's words not mine,"

We opened the door to the pool area of the hotel, which would have got some head turners from the boys, considering we were walking out with just a bikini tops on and jean shorts if it weren't five in the morning. We had to leave before sunrise, so we wouldn't get exposed.

Though I looked very cute, I don't know why I let my sister dress me in this. I usually just wore tikini's, but yesterday Alice and Ness got me a camouflage bikini with little lime green skulls on it. How could I say no?

We made it out of the pool room and walked out into the lobby where the boys were waiting, in swim trunks and T-shirts, and Emmett and Jasper were each holding big black inner tubes.

"Where are your shirts?" Dad asked us as we came out. Emmett was glaring at the guy receptionist, who was eyeing us.

"We are going swimming, don't need one," I said. I was in enough trouble for a lifetime, so I wasn't scared of being cocky.

Dad opened his mouth to say something, but then the rest of our clan came out of the pool room. I heard the guy at the desk gasp, taking one look at the four vampires walking out.

Dad's hands clenched until his knuckles were white, scowling at the receptionist. We both knew what he was thinking, and I have to say it wasn't for virgin ears. Though, mine were far from living with Emmett and Rosalie. Ness says she envy's me because of my power, I say for this reason she is in fact, crazy. I shuddered from the guys thoughts and wrapped my arms around my exposed stomach, feeling self conscious all the sudden.

Mom and Esme of course were wearing respectable sundresses over their bathing suits, mom in blue, Esme in lavender, and both wearing flip-flops. Rose and Alice, completely different story.

Rose was wearing a blood red one piece that barely covered anything. There was no back, except for the material that covered her bottom, and the cleavage came all the way down to her belly button. Then on top of her head was a big black pair of sunglasses. I saw Emmett shudder out of the corner of my eye.

Alice was wearing a pink bikini, with a Hawaiian sheet looking thing, tied around her waist, partially covering her tiny legs. She was sporting a matching beach bag as Ness's yellow one but hers was pink.

"Let's go!" Rosalie said, pulling her shades down over her eyes, as they finally got to us. The guys were speechless, staring at their beautiful women with thoughts a teenage girl shouldn't hear from not only her uncles, but her father and grandfather as well. I shuddered and tried to block them. Wasn't working, I reached in my messenger bag and grabbed my iPod and turned it on. I stuck the ear buds in my ears and started rocking out as we got into the cars, Alice in the leading one considering she was the only one that knew exactly where this was.

We drove out of the city, and into a small country town, where there were barley any houses. Once we were out of town limit's the sun just started rising over the east horizon. Then we headed off road where you could see a forest in the distance. Once we finally approached the forest, the front car stopped, and everyone got out. The other cars followed suit.

"How much further?" Emmett whined like a kid.

"Just past this hill," Alice smiled as she grabbed Jaspers hand and ran off over the hill. If you listened closely you could hear the sound of rushing water. Emmett got excited and grabbed the inner tubes and ran off after them.

"Wanna race?" I asked Ness waggling my eyebrows.

She smiled, "Okay," She took off her flip-flops, and stuck them in her bag. I turned off my music, and took off my own flip-flops and stuffed them in my messenger bag.

"Ready?" I said. She nodded, her eyes set on the hill.

"Set," She continued.

"GO!" We said together. Then we both took off as fast as we could, dodging trees and sticking up sticks. I felt a _WHOOSH _go by me.

_Beat ya!_ My dad's voice filled my head. I rolled my eyes, _Show off._

We both got over the big hill and saw the most amazing view. It was a huge waterfall and a small watering hole. The cliff that the waterfall was on complied of trees and dark green moss. I stopped, gawking at the beauty. Ness ran right by me and realized I stopped and came back to me.

"I beat you," She said in a taunting voice.

"Look at it," I whispered. She looked behind her and shrugged.

"So? It's just a waterfall,"

"It's beautiful," I replied in awe.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Emmett yelled up at us, as everyone was down at the water now, except Jacob who was a bit slower than us in his human form.

"Yeah!" Ness screamed back. "Come on sis," She said, pulling on my arm. I started walking with her, when Jacob came from behind us, picking Ness up and threw her over his shoulder. He carried her running down the mountain, as she hit him complaining to put her down. I continued slowly going down the hill, enjoying the view. I was glad I brought my bag that had my sketch pad in it. This would defiantly be in my drawings of Italy.

I got to the edge of the water and set my messenger bag down, then I bent over, pulling out a towel. I laid it down before me and then sat down on top of it. I pulled my sketch pad out and laid it on my lap, then got out the graphite pencils and started drawing the waterfall with my family splashing underneath.

Though they weren't staying still, I drew Alice and Jasper lying on the inner tubes holding hands, looking in each others eyes. Complete 'aw' factor. Rosalie laid beside me, looking like she was soaking up the sun, reading a magazine. I pulled my towel back so I could get Rose in the picture also. Then I drew Ness, and Jacob on top of the cliff ready to jump off, holding hands, another 'aw' factor. Emmett was halfway from the top of the cliff, and the water with his arms above his head. He had already jumped. Carlisle and Esme were sitting at the base of the waterfall talking. Then I drew my dad splashing at my mom off to the right side in the shallow end. They were a complete family all with someone they loved.

My love wasn't there and nor would he ever be, because for some odd reason they couldn't accept him. Though they acceptted my uncles who killed many, my aunts who killed also, and my father also a killer. They even acceptted Jacob, a werewolf who is supposed to be our 'mortal enemy'. But they couldn't accept the only person who understood me, just because he was part of something they had feared. I felt something twist in my heart, like I was broken. It was the same feeling I got when I found Oz lip locked with another girl. Anger. Tears stung my eyes, as I finished my drawing. Then I slammed my book shut and threw my graphite pencils down as I let them fall, staining the top of my sketch book. I wiped them away fiercely, knowing they could see me crying.

I looked up at my family to see if anyone had saw, but no one even looked over at me, not even paying attention. They were too absorbed in each other or in Rosalie's case _People _magazine to even notice me. This is how it always was. I loved them all to death, but it seemed like they cared nothing for me. I shoved my book in my messenger bag. Then I laid back on my towel, staring at the cloudless, light blue sky.

I stared at the sky for a total of two seconds when Ness's bright, frowning face filled my view.

"What's wrong?" She asked, cocking her head to the side, it looked quiet funny upside down, but I wasn't in the mood for laughing. I sat up, hugging my knees and stared at the rest of my family that was still occupied with their own perfect lives to see me.

"It's not like you care," I said, my eyes watering again.

She sat down beside me looking sideways at me, "I do care. Your not only my sister, but my twin. And I can see that your hurting. Tell me what's wrong," she said softly. I could hear it in her voice and in her mind that she really cared. I let the tears fall again and told her everything, I told her how I had to leave Demetri at the hotel because dad was being an ass, how he and mom said I was grounded as soon as we got back. How they were all happy and didn't notice me, and how they accepted each other but they couldn't accpet Demetri.

She listened to it all, nodded at all the right places, she had put her arm around my shoulder and rubbed my arm, trying to comfort me. It did a little. She comforted me a lot by actually listening to me. In that moment I knew she cared.

When I was done she pulled my chin over so I would look at her.

"Listen, If you and Demetri are really meant to be, then you'll find a way to be together. Dad will come to his senses and see that he is a good guy, just like you say he is. Believe it or not _I_ accpet him, because I trust you,"

I hugged her tightly, "Thanks Nessie, you don't know what that means to me,"

"This is what sister's are for," She said pulling back and smiling at me. I smiled back, wiping my eyes. Just then, Emmett scooped me up in his arms, carrying me bridal style up the cliff. He was having too much fun to see my puffy blood shot eyes. And this time I wasn't mad at him, I was glad for it. He stood at the base of the waterfall and stuck his arms out, threatening to drop me.

"Emmett! Doooooonnnnn'ttttt!" I screamed as he dropped me from the top. It felt like I was flying I was falling so fast. Then I felt the cold icy water hit me and I went under. I came back up, gasping for air.

"Emmett Joseph McCarty Cullen! I'm going to murder you!" I yelled after I caught my breath.

I swam out of the watering hole and ran up the side of the cliff so I could murder my uncle, but he jumped off at the last second, his laugh echoing off the trees. I jumped off after him and fell into the water once more, it wasn't as cold as it was last time. He was swimming near shore, I swam underwater to gain speed and tackled him at the shore, jumping out of the water like a shark. He laughed again as I sat on top of his stomach, trying to get him to look in my eyes, so I could punish him.

"Look in my eyes Uncle Em!" I said as his squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head from side to side.

"No!" He said stubbornly. Then I heard the voice of an angel.

"Mind if we join you?" I looked up and saw Demetri and Felix glistening in the sunlight at the top of the hill. Emmett pushed me off of him as I stared at my Romeo.

* * *

A/N: Hey y'all! Hope you like this chappie! The next one is going to be about Demetri and Felix interacting with Cori's family. So please review and get a preview and more reviews an update faster!

LUPIN OUT!

Cho Raven Black:D


	8. Losing Your Baby

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own the plot and Cori!

* * *

"_Mind if we join you?" I looked up and saw Demetri and Felix glistening in the sunlight at the top of the hill. Emmett pushed me off of him as I stared at my Romeo._

* * *

Chapter 8

Losing Your Baby

"Demetri!" I shouted and I ran over to him, with a big grin on my face. "How did you get here?"

"Well I couldn't wait anymore. I know there's a two day waiting period or something but I _had_ to call you," He smiled.

"Well that rule was stupid anyway. But how does that contribute to you being here? And finding this place?" I asked.

"Well I called your cell phone," He raised up his arm showing my cell numbers still on it, "And your sister answered," He looked over at Ness, as did I, she smiled sheepishly at me, "She told us where to come. We were in the village that's near here, we were um…," He stopped, I knew that he went hunting and I knew that he drank human blood, why couldn't he say this out loud to me?

"Hunting," Felix said, he wasn't afraid to scare me and that was partially the reason I liked him.

"Yeah and so we decided to join you,"

"Yeah," Felix said throwing his shirt over his head, then he took off his jeans tossing them with his shirt.

I wolf whistled, giving him a once over, "Looking good Felix," I giggled.

He ran his hands down his stomach, sighing for great effect, "I know," I rolled my eyes. Ness cocked her head, raising her eyebrows, not understanding our flirting. I would have laughed, but then I heard growls coming from behind me.

I turned around and saw my dad looking furious. He stepped in front of me glaring at Demetri and Felix, who was standing there in his boxers. My mom and the rest of my family were now behind my dad. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie glaring right along with him; Carlisle and Esme looking concerned and Alice looking like her cheery self not really worried about Demetri. Jacob was on top of the cliff watching, not wanting to get close so he wouldn't hurt Demetri and Felix. I could see that he was shaking, trying to control himself, but he was about to blow. I nodded at Ness who went over to him and tried to calm him.

Demetri and Dad were having a stare down. They were both glaring at each other, like the other had an infectious disease. I wanted to step in but dad, stuck his hand up at me to stop me, not looking away. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Everyone was looking from Demetri to my dad.

"Alright Demetri. I'll give you one chance. You get to take Cori out on one," He held up his finger indicating what he meant, "One date. But it has to be under my supervision. That's all you get. And f you mess up just once, you will never come near her or the rest of my family again. Is that clear?"

Demetri smiled, "Crystal," Then without breaking each others gaze they shook on it.

"Wait don't I get a say in this?" I asked, furious. They both looked at me, as did everyone else.

"No," My dad answered. _I don't even want you seeing him, but I know that he'll mess up so I know you won't be._

"You're an arrogant ass," I said, glaring at my father. "Come on Demetri," I grabbed him by the hand and led him off toward the water. My family watched me go. I could see in my dad's mind that Felix glared at him, then took off after us. I took him to the edge of the water, where my bag and towel was.

"I should've had a say in that. This is my life," I said, sitting down on the towel, crossing my arms over my chest like a child throwing a tantrum.

"I know, but let's just let him have his way. It's the only way he'll let us be together," Demetri said softly.

"But it's not fair," I said.

"I know," he said, he leaned in and kissed my temple, which made me feel a little better.

"If you guys are done with all the touchy feely crap can we please go swimming?" Felix asked, impatiently.

I turned around to see him still standing in his boxers, beyond him, my family (minus Jake and Ness, who were at the top of the cliff still) were talking about us. I smiled at him.

"Yeah," I answered. I slipped off my wet jean shorts (Emmett's doing) and watched Demetri strip down to his boxers. His body was just as amazing as it was the night before. His hard rock abs and sexy pecs, his slightly muscular arms glistened in the sunlight. I stared at his amazing body, fantasizing about it.

"Earth to Cori," Felix waved a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I said very intelligently as I looked up at my new friend.

"You kind of spaced, drooling over my best friend here," He jerked his head in Demetri's direction, who was looking at me with admiration.

I blushed slightly, "No I wasn't,"

"Were too, you can't deny the obvious, it's so…obvious,"

"Whatevs, stay here for a sec," I said, stealing my sister's word. Then I ran up to the top of the cliff. "Hey, you okay if Demetri and Felix come up here?" I asked Jacob.

"As long as they are okay with me, I guess," He said. _Oh God I've gone soft for the bloodsuckers._

I looked down at my angel and his accomplice, and motioned for them to come on up. I met them a few feet away from Jacob, "Be nice to Jacob, please. He's like my big brother," I said giving them a puppy dog look.

"We'll behave," Demetri promised, sealing it with a small kiss. "Right Felix?" He looked over his shoulder. Felix looked a little upset, but nodded and got over it.

"Come on I want to jump with you," I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the edge of the cliff. "On three okay?" He nodded, smiling like he knew something that I didn't.

"One,"

"Two," He continued.

"THREE!" Felix yelled in our ears, scaring both of us. I fell forward and brought Demetri down with me. We fell through the misty air then we hit the icy water. I had already been used to it, but I heard Demetri gasp right before his head went under. His hand still in mine, I pulled us to the surface.

"Why didn't you tell me it was ice cold?" Demetri said wiping water off of his face, with his free hand. I giggled.

"Because I wanted to see your reaction," I smiled at him innocently.

He shook his head and dragged me over to the rocks by the waterfall, where Esme and Carlisle had been sitting moments before. Where they had one of their sweet, look into each other's eyes and get lost moment, and where we had one of ours.

* * *

EPOV

I watched Felix come up behind Cori and Demetri, who were holding hands, and yell at them. Cori, being her mothers daughter, lost her balance and tripped ahead, falling off the cliff, bringing Demetri with her. I heard her scream from surprise as they fell down. They went underwater and I waited anxiously for them to submerge. Once they did Demetri asked why she hadn't warned him of the cold water, she giggled and answered him. Giggled! Coraline _never_ giggles. We can barely get her to talk. Then they swam off under the waterfall, where you could barely see them. I tried to look around it.

"Relax baby brother," Jasper came up behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "It seems like they really like each other. I mean I've never seen Cori like this before. She's in total bliss right now. I don't know why your freaking out so bad. I really don't think he is such a bad guy,"

I looked around for support on my side from the rest of my family, but they had gone back to enjoying themselves. Even the one person I knew would back me up, Bella, was on the cliff now with Jake and Ness.

"He's killed people Jazz," I told him, shaking off his hand.

"I've killed people," He said, thinking about the many people he has killed. I cringed, "You've killed people too. And Emmett and Rose," He shot back.

"Yeah but he tried to kill _her_," I informed him, remembering the time the Volturi tried to kill all of my family.

"If I remember correctly _you_ tried to kill _her_," He pointed up to the beautiful creature I call a wife. I growled.

"That was different, I couldn't help it,"

"He was just doing his job,"

"Why are you standing up for him?" I turned to face my brother, giving up trying to watch my daughter.

"Why do you hate him so much? And don't say because he tried to kill us. I think that just because you lost one of your babies, you don't want to lose the other. Guess what? It's going to happen, sooner or later someone is going to sweep her off her feet. But you aren't going to lose her. Your still her dad, she'll love you forever. But if you don't let her go, she just might," He finished I opened my mouth to contradict him, but then closed it again. He then left me to think about what he said. Was I really just afraid of losing my baby girl?

No that couldn't be it.

* * *

A/N: So is Edward really just afraid of losing her? IDK! Next chapter will be Demetri and Cori's 'supervised' date. Hmmm.....what's going to happen? You'll just have to wait! Oh! And I apologize for the shortness and then long wait....I've been busy the past three weekends. Cause I usually update on weekends....guess what? I'm busy AGAIN this weekend! Whew! But I thought I'd be nice and type up this chappie and post it for you quickly. AGAIN REVIEW=PREVIEW!!!!!! Please review and tell me what you think!

LUPIN OUT!

Cho Raven Black:D


	9. First Date

Disclaimer:Again....don't own Twilight!!!!

* * *

Chapter 9

First Date

I got out of the steamy shower with a knot in my stomach. I was completely nervous for tonight. It had been three days since the waterfall, and three days, five hours and twenty three minutes since I seen Demetri and tonight is the night Demetri was going to take me on my supervised date. I felt like a prisoner getting visiting rights.

He sent a note to my hotel to meet him in the lobby at eight. From what he was thinking, he was going to make it amazing. Well just being with him would be amazing, but it was going to be even greater.

I walked out of the bathroom with just a towel, bra and underwear on to find Jacob and Ness on her bed snuggled up talking mushy nonsense with each other. Gag. They didn't even look up at me when I walked out, too caught up in their own little world. I rolled my eyes, imprinted people.

I walked through the hotel room until I found Alice and Rosalie watching some romantic comedy in Italian.

"Alice?" I said.

She looked over at me, as did Rose, "What's up Cori?" she replied.

"Umm... I usually don't do this and I need your help," my cheeks filled with blood, making my face red.

"Do what sweetheart?" Rose asked for both of them.

"Ummm....,"_ Did I really have to explain? I was embarrassed enough_, "Couldyouhelpmegetreadyformydatetonight?" I said in one breath.

Alice let out a small excited squeal, "Really?" I nodded, looking at my feet.

_THANK-YOU! I've always wanted to dress you up, but you never let me! _

"I know and this date is important to me and I want to look nice. BUT there is an exception,"

She sighed, _I knew it was too good to be true. _

"Don't be like that, it's simple. You can't mess with my rocker style though, okay?"

She thought this over, "Cute but punk, I like it," She finally said. "Come on! I have the perfect thing!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bedroom so fast, my towel that was wrapped around me almost came off. I looked behind me and Rose was hot in pursuit. Grinning like a mad woman.

_Oh no what have I gotten myself into?_

"Get out," Rose snapped at Jacob. He let out a low throaty growl, but then kissed Ness quickly on the lips and left.

"Why did you guys do that?" Ness huffed.

"One it's gross," Rose said looking at my face through a square she made with her hands like an artist, "And two Cori said we could dress her up for her date,"

Ness let out a gasp, "Oh my God, really?" She looked at me with wide eyes. My cheeks flushed a light pink. "I want to help!" She went over to the suitcases where Alice was throwing clothes left and right of mine. As I watched my aunts and my sister pick out my things and put on my make-up I started thinking…

An hour later the three of the stepped back from me simultaneously and gasped…creepy, "You look hot!" Ness said.

"Muy Sexy!" Alice said in a funny Spanish voice. Rosalie nodded.

"Go get 'em tiger!" She put her hand up like a claw and fake growled. I stood up from the chair they had me in and looked in the full mirror. I had to admit I did look hot.

They dressed me up in a black spaghetti strap dress with black leather boots that came to my mid shin and had straps going up and down them. My hair was pulled messily half back with my bangs threatening to fall out any moment. I had a necklace on that had three sliver bulky skulls in a row. I put in medium sized hoops in my ears, but you could barely see them through my hair. I had a sliver charm bracelet on my right arm and a series of black jellies on my left. My makeup was dark, thick with liner and mascara and light on the eye shadow. I gasped in amazement. I never thought I could look this good.

"Thanks guys! I look amazing!" I ran over and hugged them all.

"Anytime," Alice waved her hand at me.

I had fifteen minutes before I was to meet Demetri in the lobby, and five to convince my favorite sister in the entire world, cough, cough, to go along with my plan.

"Ness? Can I talk to you for a bit?" I asked, with out her reply I pulled her into the bathroom and shut the door.

"What?" Ness asked me.

"Did you know your my favorite sister in the entire world?" I said giving her the sweetest smile I could muster.

"I'm your only sister," Ness rolled her eyes.

I forced out a laugh, "You silly goose, that means less competition,"

"What do you want?" She asked with a sigh, she finally caught on.

"I need you to be me," I whispered so my family couldn't hear.

"WHAT?" She yelled so not only did the family hear but so did the rest of the freaking building.

"Just for tonight," I tried to smooth over, but then she took it the wrong way.

"I'm not going on a date with Demetri! Besides we just got you prettied up!" I whispered loudly.

"No, no, no," I shook my head, "I mean I need you to dress up like me and then go to dad and convince him that Demetri's a jerk or something and that you don't want to go on the date tonight, you don't want to see him again,"

"What in God's name are you talking about? Why?" Ness looked utterly confused.

"Please? I need you to be me so I can go out on my date with Demetri with out supervision! I never ask anything from you please please, please!" I put my hands together like I was praying and begged her.

"What's in it for me?" She asked skeptically. I put my hands down and looked at her evilly.

"Well, you know that time I walked in on you and Jake?" I asked.

"You always walk in on me and Jake," she replied. What was it act stupid and argue with your sister day! Jeeze!

"No I mean the time you guys were, ahem, you know," I couldn't say it. She now got it, her face turned beat red. I'm the only one that got mom's old habit of blushing, or so I'm told, but I'm also the only one that can make Ness blush too.

"Oh, your going to tell dad aren't you?" I nodded, "You used that one the last time," She said remembering the Vatican.

"Yeah and you didn't do the greatest job last time," I said.

"Well Jake spilled my drink on me and I had to go to the bathroom," Ness said with a grumpy look.

"Whatever. Will you do it?" I asked hopefully.

She thought it over, then sighed, "What do I have to wear?" I jumped and squealed.

"Thanks! I love you and now I So owe you big time!" I hugged her.

"Okay okay, let's go already!" I ran out into the room grabbed a T-shirt and some boxers and came back into the bathroom.

"Okay wear this and then order some chocolate ice-cream from room service, you know the drill," She nodded. After every boyfriend we eat chocolate ice-cream and watch funny movies and diss the guy, "Then I'll be back and in my clothes and in bed before you know it,"

She took the clothes from my hand and looked at them, "Disturbed? Ewww.. You know I hate their music,"

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that because your doing me a favor. But yes Disturbed. Wear it." She rolled her eyes, put discarded her own clothes and threw on mine, " Thanks again! Love you! I'm going now so right when I leave you go to dad's room and do your stuff," I winked at her and started to leave.

"Wait, wait! What am I supposed to tell dad?" She asked, following me out.

"I don't know say that you were talking on the phone and he said something offensive," I whispered back.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatevs. Have fun, good luck!"

"Thanks!" I hugged her one more time and opened the door to the hotel and then ran down the hallway.

_You owe me big time. _

I smiled at her thoughts and ran right past the elevator and took the stairs to the lobby.

When I got there, I had five minutes left. I hope Ness would hold out at least until I left. I kept tabs on her with my mind reading ability. Dad thought it was a little suspicious, but bought the story.

Just then Jacob came out of no where. "Hey Cori," I jumped and turned around. I was so busy looking out the front door for a red Ferrari, that I didn't hear him approach.

"Jacob! Don't do that!" I said, as he laughed at me.

"Sorry. I thought you heard me," Jacob said.

"I wasn't paying attention,"

"Too busy looking for your date?" He asked with a joking smile.

"Shut up," I said, hitting him playfully on the arm, which oddly was bare. I looked down and he was in swim trunks. "What the hell?"

"I'm supposed to be down here with Ness while you are upstairs upset," He informed me.

"Oh. Thanks for playing along," I said.

"No prob. Anything for my favorite little sister," He winked. I smiled. Then his eyes shifted to the front door, "That's my cue to leave. Have fun," He said and walked towards the pool area.

I turned around and saw Demetri coming through the doors. Man did he look gorgeous. He was wearing a pair of light jeans that hung low on his hips. Tucked into those jeans was a black button down silk shirt that he left a few at the top undone, revealing a white undershirt.

He took one look at me and smiled. _She looks so beautiful_. I blushed a bit at his thoughts. Then I realized we better leave quickly before dad figures it out and comes for us. I walked quickly over to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him back out the door. His thoughts were confused. I dragged him to his Ferrari. I got in the passenger side door, and he hesitated, but confusedly got into the driver's seat.

"What are you doing? Aren't we supposed to be going with your dad?"

"Yes, but I had Ness cover for me," I said smugly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'll explain while we drive, hurry up," I said, pointing to the ignition, where the keys dangled. He shrugged and started the car and pulled away quickly.

On the way to the restaurant I explained how I got Ness to cover for me, so we could be alone. He thought it was brilliant. Once at the restaurant, Demetri was a complete gentlemen, holding open doors, pulling out chairs, saying 'Thank-you' and 'Please'. I was in awe with him, the entire time we were there. I ate while he talked quietly about some of his adventures as part of the Guard. Most of them featured his best friend, Felix. Most of his stories made me laugh.

Then he took me for a surprise, even with my ability of reading minds, I didn't see this next part coming. He took me to a museum, that not only had art, but a planetarium. When we arrived at said museum, I was confused.

"Aren't they closed?" I asked him. He smiled and held up a big silver key.

"Another good part of being in the Volturi," He answered. I smiled as he took my hand and led me into the doors.

I was in haven. I loved art almost as much as I loved music. I led him through all the paintings and sculptures that I liked and explained them and their meaning. He listened, interested in what I had to say, other than Ness who thought they were boring. After we went through all the art I liked, he dragged me to his favorite room. The one with the telescope to gaze at the stars.

Demetri took me over to the big machine and showed me how it worked. I could see some of the planets, it was so amazing. But then he pushed a button and the ceiling opened up and we could see all the stars. I stood staring at the skies amazed at the beauty when he cleared his throat. I turned around and saw him lying on a blanket. I smiled at him, and laid beside him. I snuggled up against hi, laying my head on his chest, while he rested his head on his arm. His other arm around me and his hand on my head stroking my hair.

We looked at the sky, seeing who could name the most stars and the constellations.

"I so won," I told him when we were done. We were done and I know I named more.

"What are you talking about? I named more than you by a long shot," He kidded.

"Yeah what ever helps you sleep at night," I joked.

"But I don't sleep at night," He shot back. I laughed.

"Smart ass. Fine then, what ever rocks your boat," I re-stated. He shifted under me, making me lift my head from his chest and look into his eyes, which were a black and not the crimson color I loved.

"You rock my boat," He waggled his eyebrows. I giggled and leaned up and kissed him softly at first, but then it deepened into passionate heat. Then we were in full make-out mode. Our first make-out session on our first date.

After we left the museum, our hair was messed up and our clothes were a little disorganized. Like we had been just making out for the past twenty minutes… which we so had. I loved it, and I will never complain to Nessie and Jacob about their make-out highs again. But when he was dropping me off at the front of the hotel, I didn't want to leave.

"Can't I stay with you forever?" I asked him as I put my arms around his neck. He instantly put his around my waist and pulled me closer, if that was possible.

"Yes, but not tonight," He kissed me gently on the lips.

"Why not?" I pouted. "I'm already in trouble, I don't care,"

"Well one: your dad probably knows by now and is pissed. And two: I have to hunt. I haven't ate since the day at the waterfall and I don't want you to see that,"

"Okay," I reluctantly said and let it go, "I had the best time of my life tonight. Thanks so much," I kissed him heatedly.

"With a thanks like that, I should take you out more often," He chuckled after we surfaced. I smiled, glad that I had that affect on him.

"Demetri! There you are! Aro's been worried about you and Felix. He thought the two of you got defeated by William," A girl came walking up to us.

"Jane," Demetri started.

"Oh, am I interrupting something? Were you about to eat? Sorry continue," Jane said, looking at me. Then it hit me, he did this all the time, fed on girls. Innocent helpless girls, like me. He was like that William in the alley, but he didn't need help from good looking human men. And after he was going to leave me, he was going to eat a helpless girl. I shuddered, dropping my arms from his shoulders.

And it was then, looking at Jane that I realized that my perfect fairy tale had a flaw.

* * *

A/N:DUN DUN DUN!!!!! What's going to happen next? What is Jane going to do with Demetri and Felix? Take them back to Volturi, away from the Cullens? Is Cori going to get over her new realization that Demetri kills people? YOU ARE JUST GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE!!!! If you review then I 1) UPDATE FASTER and 2)SEND YOU A PREVIEW TO NEXT CHAPPIE (which might have an anwser to at least one of those questions) SO REVIEW my CHILDREN!!! There are now pictures of Cori's first date dress and her clothes she was wearing to the Vatican on my profile check 'em out!

LUPIN OUT!

Cho Raven Black:D

P.S: This is the longest chapter I've ever written....like ever! 13 pages, double spaced! GASP! AND there is a new poll on my profile asking what story you want to hear next from me after this one is finished of course...so please go and vote!!!


	10. Leaving

A/N: Hey y'all this story is coming to an end. There is going to be one more chapter and maybe a epilogue after that. I just wanted to tell you guys that there is a new poll on my profile asking what you guys want to hear next from me after this story of course! Anyway....Leah's story is in the lead at the moment....just wanted to inform you. Umm....I hope you guys enjoyed the pic's of Cori on my profile in her Vatican outfit and her Date dress! Okay so on with the story! Sorry!

Okay Angel this one's for you! Happy Birthday Chica!

* * *

Chapter 10

Leaving

I looked back at Demetri, to his shocked face. He was thinking about going back to Volturi, and he wasn't even going to tell me. He couldn't leave me. He was my angel. My Romeo. My....everything now. He couldn't go back with her. Not now, not when we were just proving that he was a good guy to my family. This always happens to me, when I thought I have found a good guy, they leave me.

"Your going back aren't you?" I asked him looking in his eyes, which were still black.

His head dropped a little, "Cori...I don't want to," He said softly.

"But you have to," I replied, quietly. He nodded slowly with a sad look in his eyes. I could tell he would give anything in the world not to go, but he had to. Hot tears formed in my eyes.

"I'm sorry," He leaned in to kiss me on the lips but I turned my head so his gentle kiss hit my cheek.

"Sorry that you're leaving and never going to see me again. Or sorry that you weren't going to tell me that you were leaving," I asked him through narrowed eyes.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it quickly.

"Oh I really am interrupting something," Jane said with a sneer. "Found love in Rome Demetri?" She cooed, stepping closer to us.

"Shut up Jane," Demetri said not looking away from me.

"Oh! I touched a nerve didn't I? Aro will be pleased that you found a mate. But…not so pleased that it's a mere human,"

"Jane will just shut the fuck up? Go do something productive and find Felix," Demetri growled, glaring at her now.

She held her hands up in defense, "Okay, don't get your panties in a bunch," She rolled her eyes and walked away from us.

"So you really are leaving me? Going back to the damn Volturi and never going to see me again? What was the point of trying to prove yourself to my family if you were just going to leave?" He opened his mouth to reply, but I interrupted him, continuing my rant, "No. Don't talk. You know the reason that I invited you to the Vatican was not only because you saved my life. It was because I liked you. I could see in your heart and in your mind that you weren't like the rest of the Volturi guards, who are Aro, Marcus and Caius's little puppets. You were different, you freaking said 'Amen' after you killed that vampire that was trying to kill me! Would Jane do that? Probably not. I thought you didn't even like being in the Volturi! They killed the ones you loved for God's sake! I can't believe I fell for another guy that lies to me!" I scorned myself now. I shook my head not letting him speak. "Have fun with Jane, and tell Felix bye," I finished and walked in the hotel doors.

I went to the elevator and pushed the button, then waited. I felt something wet on both my cheeks. I lifted my hands to my face and wiped the tears away. I hadn't even realized through my rant that I had been crying. That's all I ever seem to do. Cry about Oz. Cry about my family. Cry about Demetri. I took a deep breath, to stop the other tears from falling.

I heard the elevator ding, I got in and leaned against the back of the elevator. I pushed my floor and the door started to close, but a big russet hand stopped it. Then Jacob walked in. Great, he was going to see me crying. I wiped my face making tit dry of tears, then kept my head down so he wouldn't see.

"Cori did you have fun on- what's wrong?" He asked, finally looking at me. I could feel his black eyes staring into the side of my skull. "Did he hurt you?" I nodded slowly. "Look at me," I shook my head. _Did he hit you? Is that why you won't look at me? _

My head shoot up and I looked at him now, showing that there was no bruises, "No. He's leaving me,"

"He broke up with you?" I shook my head.

"What happened?" Then the door opened, we were on our floor. I shook my head again, showing that I didn't want to tell him. I needed my sister. He understood and put his arm around my shoulders pulling me from the back of the elevator and down to our rooms. My dad was waiting from in front of my hotel door, he looked really pissed. But after seeing my red puffy eyes, he lightened up. He knew Demetri had done something and was happy now.

Jacob opened the door and brought me into the sitting where mom was sitting on the couch braiding Ness's hair on the floor, they were watching a T.V show. Ness had changed into her own pajama's. They looked up at our arrival, with dad following us.

"Cor what happened?" Ness asked me.

"Demetri did something and now she's crying," Dad said. Mom let go of Ness's hair and turned off the television.

"She said he was leaving her," Jacob said softly. His thoughts were concerned for me, which I was grateful for.

"He is going back to Volturi. Jane came and told him that Aro wanted him and Felix back. And he's going and I'll probably never see him again," I told them.

"I hate to say I told you so," Dad's voice rang. Renesmee glared at him, as did mom.

"Dad just shut up!" Ness said, sounding like Demetri earlier yelling at Jane, "Demetri is a great guy! It's not him! It's the Volturi. They are playing him like puppets on a string!" I nodded.

"You don't know him," Dad replied., shocked by Renesmee's outburst.

"Do you?" She shot back. Dad opened his mouth, then shut it. He narrowed his eyes at her, and left the room, slamming the door on the way out. She looked over at me, "I still have some Ben and Jerry's left," She said softly, rubbing my arm. I smiled. Sometimes I really loved my sister.

DPOV

I was so pissed. Jane couldn't have come at a worse time, and now that Aro wants Felix and I back as soon as possible, I wouldn't be able to see Cori. In the last few days I hadn't thought of this, going back to Volturi, leaving the one I loved. I was to blinded by her to see reality. And tonight I would be going home to Volturi and in a week Cori would be on her flight home and I would probably never see her again. What am I going to do?

"I really struck something didn't I?" Jane said, smirking. She was sitting on the bed Cori. Felix and I occupied four nights ago, swinging her legs an inch off the floor. Felix was in the shower and I was packing up my things, thinking about Cori. I ignored her.

"Oh the silent treatment. Wait 'till Aro hears that his favorite hunter is in love with a human. He'll be ecstatic," She grinned bigger, knowing she was getting to me. I stuffed the rest of my things in my bag and zipped it up as Felix opened the bathroom door, fully dressed. He threw the rest of his things in his bag and shut it.

"Go wait downstairs Jane," Felix told her, his voice dripping with acid.

"Fine," Jane huffed. I knew Felix had ruined her fun by making her leave. She shut the door a little louder than usual and went downstairs.

"You are just going to go back to Volturi and leaving Cori?" Felix asked me sitting on a chair and leaning back on it.

"I have to Aro wants us back," I told him grabbing my passport.

"You don't have to do anything. You aren't Aro's puppy," He said, "Besides I really liked her. You can't just let her go,"

"Then what do you suggest I do Felix? Huh? Should I go back to the Volturi so that I never see her again and I end up as just one of her exes? Or should I quit the Volturi and so Aro can hate me and I go after her and Edward hates me? What do I do?" I blown up on him.

"I think you should go after her. Screw what Aro freaking says, she loves you and you love her. I can see in your guys eyes when you look at each other. Go to her man," He said, getting up and clapping me on the shoulder. I thought this through. And nodded, making my decision.

"I'm going back to Volturi," I told him, grabbing my things and I went downstairs, leaving a shocked Felix in the hotel room.

* * *

A/N: Review and get a Preview!!!

LUPIN OUT!

Cho Raven Black:D


	11. Back Home

Chapter 11

Back Home

The rest of the week in Italy had gone by fast. I went with my family to the sights and drew a couple, but mostly I spent my time in the hotel room listening to my music, hung up on Demetri. I couldn't even remember the flight or drive home. I kept thinking about our time together, I kept thinking he was going to be the one. He knew my secrets and I knew his. No one really got us, but we got each other. We were meant to be. That's what I had thought at least, apparently he didn't think the same way.

"Cori…want to go to the store with me and pick up the pictures from Italy?" Ness asked me, taking me out of my daze. It was three days since we had gotten back and ten days since I saw Demetri.

"Hmm?" I said looking up at her from my spot on my bed. She was standing in my threshold. I paused my blasting music.

"Get pictures from the store? From Italy?" She repeated. I shook my head.

"I think I'm going to stay here and watch a movie," I lied quickly.

"Okay, but I'm starting to worry about you. You haven't taken your ear buds out in days. I know you listen to your music a lot, but not _that _much," She said with a worried look, then she walked out. Ness was always worrying for nothing. I rolled my eyes and hit pause again and the end of _Just One of Those Days _by Limp Bizkit played in my ears. Then something soft started to play, it was _White Horse _by Taylor Swift. Thinking of my love life I thought it totally fit, but I couldn't think of Demetri that way…I still loved him.

I saw how much he had been hurt when Jane made her star appearance in our date. He hated it, and he hated the Volturi.

_Then why did he go back? _Another part of my head fought, but my other side wasn't up for a battle.

_I don't know_, it replied softly.

_Cori dinner, and make sure you take them things out of your ears!__Your going to go deaf._ My mom's voice filled my head then went silent.

I smiled, no matter how much pain I was in, I always loved when they told me I would lose my vampire…repeat vampire hearing to my headphones. "What?" I called down to my mother, as I turned off my iPod.

"Not funny!" She rang back. I smiled for a moment, then went downstairs for something to eat.

I woke up the next day to an annoying pixie jumping on my bed. I groaned, "Alice go away," Then I pulled the blankets over my head.

"NO! Not 'til you get up," She said in between jumps.

I groaned once more, "Alright I'm up," I said, starting to sit up. She jumped off the bed and landed next it. Once she was off I laid my head back down.

"Oh no," Alice cried, then pulled the covers off me.

"It's cold!" I growled, pulling my knees to my chest.

"Well you have to get up!" Alice sang.

"Why?" I whined.

"Because there is something amazing happening for you today, and I want you to be up for it," She sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's going to happen? I'm going to meet another boy fall in love and get heartbroken?" I asked sarcastically, still peeved that she woke me up so early. Mornings weren't my thing.

"You'll have to ask your sister," She whispered and giggled. I love my aunt, but sometimes I could strangle her. I tried to look into her mind but all she was doing was thinking of Jasper…naked. Ew. No thanks.

"Don't make me get Emmett in here," At this my eyes flew open and I sat up.

"I'm up," I said. Emmett was mean when he woke you up. He used his evil tickling fingers. Damn him to the depths of hell with those tickling fingers.

"Thought so," she mumbled, knowing I could hear her.

"So why does Ness get to know and I don't?" I said, standing off the bed.

She shrugged, throwing the blankets back on in a pile, "I thought it might get you up,"

"So are you going to tell me now?" I asked.

"Nope," She said popping the 'p'. I sighed loudly and threw my head back.

"Well what am I supposed to do now?" I asked.

"Again go ask your sister, she knows all," She grinned widely at me and then disappeared through my door, giggling. I was going to murder her someday. I dragged my feet into Ness's room where she was sitting at her vanity applying peach lip gloss. Her back was facing me, but she looked in the mirror to see me coming behind her when I entered the room.

"Alice?" She asked with a smile. She put the top of her lip gloss back on, then put it down and turned to face me.

"Yeah," I went over and sat on the end of her bed.

"Someone's coming today. Alice saw it. I want to dress you up," She told me, keeping her thoughts to herself.

"Who? Cause I don't care," I laid back on the bed and put my hands on my stomach.

"Someone special. Just let me dress you, I promise you won't regret it," She answered.

"Wanna bet?" I replied quietly to myself.

"Please?" She said, she came over to me and put her face into my view and gave me the face. The puppy dog face that I created.

"I'm immune to _my_ puppy dog face," I told her closing my eyes. Because I really wasn't, (Because it was so good, cause I'm awesome) I just thought she might back down. She didn't.

"Then why are you closing your eyes?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Because I don't want to see your ugly face," I replied.

"Yeah okay, you have the same face," She retorted.

"Mine's better," I argued. Not the best argument in the world, but that was all I had.

"If you won't let me, I'll get Emmett and Jasper to hold you down and me Rose and Alice will force what we want on you," She said as a matter of factly. My eyes shot open and I saw Ness above me, with her arms crossed.

"You wouldn't," I replied.

"I would," She smiled smugly at me, knowing she had won. And I knew she wasn't kidding.

I sighed in defeat, "You win."

"I know," She giggled, then grabbed my hand and pulled me up. She led me by the hand to my room and went straight for my closet and started rummaging.

I sat on my bed, watching her throw clothes out every few minutes.

"Your cleaning that up," I told her.

"Whatevs," She shrugged, not looking at me. "Is all you have black?" She asked.

"Maybe," I replied, knowing that was mostly true.

"I'll just have to deal with it," She sighed, frustrated.

"Okay then,"

"Oh this is cute!" She pulled out a light blue blouse, and jean skirt.

I acted like I was gagging, I didn't even know I had that.

She rolled her eyes, then went back to her search.

"Here, put this on," She threw some clothes at me. I picked them up, and looked at them. It was a white _Bullet for my Valentine _band shirt, and light jeans. I smiled.

"See I knew you know my style," She rolled her eyes. I quickly changed, then accessorized with a bullet style belt (fits with the whole 'bullet thing')

"What now?" I asked.

"Make-up and hair," I scowled, my least favorite part.

"It won't take long," She tried to sugar coat it. I've been through it enough that it would.

Half and hour later my hair was straight, half up half down and my dark make-up applied. It would have took ten minutes for myself, but we fought over the hair style. I wanted a ponytail, and she wanted it down. So we compromised. Then I pulled on my socks and my tattered Converse sneakers and looked in the mirror. I looked good. I just didn't know what I looked good for.

I turned around to my sister, "What now?"

"Your turn around and see your prince," She smiled at me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. She pointed toward…no behind me. I quickly turned around and saw Demetri standing in my doorway. I just knew my face lit up like a Christmas tree. I heard Ness walk over to the doorway and leave. But my eyes never left my guardian angel.

"I went back to the Volturi to tell them I quit," He finally said.

"Well you could have told me," I said, tears welling up in my eyes. "I-,"He wasn't ready for that.

"You hurt me Demetri, you left me," I sat on the bed. "You've not only hurt me, but you kill innocent people too," I continued. He crossed the room to me and knelt in front of me. I kept my head down, not looking at him.

"You listen to me. I've been alive a bit longer than you, and dead a lot longer than that. I've seen things you couldn't imagine, and done things I prefer you didn't. I don't exactly have a reputation for being a thinker. I follow my blood, which doesn't exactly rush in the direction of my brain. So I make a lot of mistakes, a lot of wrong calls. A thousand plus years, and there's only one thing I've ever been sure of: you," I looked up to see him looking sadly and softly into my eyes. His eyes were now a orange-ish color, and now that I had looked into them I couldn't look away. He reached up and stroked my hair softly. And I knew then that he didn't mean to hurt me, that he loved me as much as I loved him.

"I'm not asking you for anything. When I say, "I love you," it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You're a hell of a woman," he finished. My heart swelled up at least three sizes. I let the tears fall down my face, but not out of sadness, but of happiness. I had my angel back, and he loved me. Just like I knew he would. He quit his job, and lost his best friend for me. I leaned in and put my lips on his tenderly he put his hands on the back of my head and I threw mine around his shoulders and pulled him closer. He kissed like we hadn't seen each other for an eternity rather than ten days. But to both of us, it was.

* * *

A/N: Hey y'all so here's the last chapter, but there will be an Epilouge so don't worry! Ummm...her shirt and her belt will be on my profile if y'all want to see it! I hope you liked it please review! Review and get a preview! THANKS TO ALL LAST CHAPTERS REVIEWERS AND ANY CHAPTERS REVIEWERS!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!

Disclaimer:Don't own Twilight, and the two paragraphs that Demetri says to her I don't own that either, I stole that off of Buffy the Vampire Slayer....Spike says it. I thought it fit and it was sweet so I put it in here.

Don't foget to vote in my new poll it's what you guys want to hear from me next!

Poll results of this moment:

A Romance imprint story about Leah, where she's off at college and meets her imprint, but they can't get along: 3 votes out of 7

A stupid crack fic about Seth and Edward being superheroes: 2 votes out of 7

A Drama/Hurt AU/AH story about Rose getting married and having a kid to the perfect man, Royce, but finds that he has a mean side and runs away with her daughter: 1 vote out of 7

AND

A Romance/Adventure story of Jasper and Alice about how Alice got changed, met Jasper and how it took them two years to find the Cullens: 1 vote out of 7

SO PLEASE GO VOTE AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!! LOVES YA!

LUPIN OUT!  
Cho Raven Black:D


	12. Epilogue Check Yes Juliet

Epilogue

Check Yes Juliet

Two Months Later

I was sitting on the couch curled up with my guardian angel. It was the last day of summer break and we were watching my favorite movie, _Corpse Bride_. My family was there with us, but it seemed like it was just him and me. Every time I whispered the lines of the movie with the characters, a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and I knew he thought it was cute. Where it irritated my sister and Rosalie to no end. But I ignored their aggravated thoughts and focused on Demetri's adored ones.

When the credits started rolling I got up and took the DVD out of the player.

"What did you think Dad?" I turned to him. He never really understood my fetish of dark things. No one really did, but I made him watch it with me tonight and he dragged in the rest of the family to 'suffer' with him.

"It was alright," He grumbled, and I could see in his mind he really liked it.

"You liked it," I sang. "See now if only you would listen to my music," Ness let out a snort of laughter.

"Dad doesn't listen to screaming music," She shot at me as most of the family dispersed, leaving me, Demetri, Ness, Jake, Mom and Dad.

"Not all of it is screaming," I said folding my arms over my chest.

"Girls, stop," Mom said scowling at us both. Then Dad grabbed my mom around the waist and led her out of the room. Jake came up behind Ness and threw her over his shoulder and took my screaming sister upstairs to do God knows what. This left Demetri and me alone.

He got up and walked behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and rested his chin in the nook of my neck. His kissed my shoulder then up my neck until he got to my ear.

"I want to take you some where," He whispered, sending a shiver down my back. My legs felt like Jello. I couldn't breath, let alone talk to ask him what he was talking about.

"Where?" I finally let out, it was a hoarse whisper.

"Grab your CD player and meet me outside," He said, ignoring my question. He un-snaked his arms from my waist and went out the front door.

I scowled, I hated surprises, but I curiosity tugged at me. So I raced upstairs and grabbed my big CD player and took one quick look in the mirror. I smoothed down my Rock' n 'Roll T-shirt (that was a little low cut on me) over my cut off jean shorts. Then I ran back downstairs and sprinted out the door before my parents could question where I was headed. I saw Demetri leaning up against his Ferrari parked just outside the door, waiting for me like a dark prince.

His black hair was highlighted by the shining moonlight, and his now gold eyes glowed in the darkness. He was wearing a Avenge the Sevenfold T-shirt and light jeans that hung dangerously low on his hips. _So sexy_. I thought to myself. I handed him my CD player and looked at him, waiting for him to do something.

"Thanks," He smiled and leaned in and kissed my cheek quickly. Then he turned and opened the car door for me. I quickly thanked him and he got in the drivers seat, sticking the CD player in the back with what looked like a picnic basket. Now I really wanted to know what was going on. He smiled and backed out of the driveway, and sped off to a road I've never been on. Or I didn't know well and it was dark so I couldn't really tell where we were headed. It was silent, except for the purr of his engine. About ten minutes later, Demetri put the car in park on a gravel parking way somewhere and shut the humming engine off. He grabbed the basket and my CD player and got out of the car. I quickly followed him. He led me to a big fence that was padlocked. The sign on the door of the large fence had hours printed on it like it was a store, only open so many hours. Where in God's name were we?

"Will you hold this?" He asked me holding out the things he brought. I took them in my arms and watched him climb gracefully over the locked fence.

"Throw them over," He whispered. I threw the basket, but hesitated with my player. "I'll catch it down worry," He smirked. I finally chucked it over the fence. When I saw that he caught it, I made my way up the fence myself. I swung my leg over and then the other, then I was about to climb down, when my foot slipped and I started to fall. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact to come, but it never did. I felt cold strong arms holding me. I opened my eyes to see Demetri's face. He was holding me bridal style and was chuckling at my clumsiness.

I smacked him playfully on the arm for laughing at me, then became serious, "Thanks for saving me…again," I told him, then kissed his lips teasingly.

"Well I wasn't going to let you fall either," He winked.

I laughed as he put me gently on solid ground and he picked the quickly but carefully discarded items off the gravel. He then nodded his head at me to follow so I did.

He led me to a grassy area where placed before it was what seemed like a lake. But then putting the clues together I realized, he took me to the reservoir. That's why it had been locked up.

I was staring out at the water that was illuminated by the full moon, when Demetri cleared his throat. I looked over and saw him sitting on a plaid blanket facing towards the reservoir, his legs crossed before him and he was leaning back on his hands, smiling at me. I smiled back and joined him. He then pulled out a bowl and a box of something from the picnic basket.

Next he poured the contents of the box into the bowl, it made a soft plinking sound. Then he smoothly handed me the bowl. I looked in it and saw small yellow squares and laughed. _Captain Crunch_. I took a few and popped them into my mouth. While I ate my cereal, he turned on my CD player and I heard _Enter Sandman _by Metallica come on. I bobbed my head to the beat and continued eating my cereal, staring out at the water. Every now and then I glance over at Demetri who was staring at me. Watching with love and admiration. Once the song was over, I was done.

And I heard the song_, Check Yes Juliet _by We the Kings blast from the speakers.

"This is our song," Demetri whispered to me. I thought about it, it defiantly fit us. He stood up and held out his hand for me to take it, "Will you have this dance?"

"Why yes sir," I grinned and took his hand and he pulled me up, then spun me around we stepped off the blanket and danced on the grass with the moon as our spotlight. He started singing the lyrics with the CD as we danced.

"_Check yes JulietAre you with meRain is falling down on the sidewalkI won't go until you come outside_

_Check yes Juliet_

_Kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight_," I thought about the night Ness and I switched places and I snuck out to see him. He was thinking of it too."_Lace up your shoes_,"

"_A O A O ah_," I put in, as we swayed to the beat.

"_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart _

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby runForever will be _

_You and me_

_Check yes Juliet_

_I'll be waitin_

_gWishing, wanting_

_Yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out_

_ And don't tell a soul goodbye_

_Check yes Juliet_

_Here's the countdown3...2...1... __now fall in my arms _

_Now they can change the locks_

_Don't let them change your mindLace up your shoes,"_

"_A O A O ah_," I sang again.

"_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart_," I thought of my dad wanting us to not be together, then I thought of him being okay with it, now. I was so glad. Yeah it took him a while but he finally gave in and accepted him."_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run_

_Forever will be You and me_

_Flying through the night_

_We're flying through the night_

_Way up high, _

_The view from here is getting better with_

_You by my side_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart _

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run_

_Forever will be _

_You and me," _Then he finished the song and the next song started, one of mine, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy staring into my perfect boyfriends eyes as he held me close, swaying soft and slowly off of the beat. And I knew that Forever will be Him and me.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you guys liked that ending. I really thought Check Yes Juliet was a good song for them. If you've never listened to it…go youtube it NOW!!! Anyway…please review! Sorry no more previews though because that's all folks! THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!!!!!

LUPIN OUT!

Cho Raven Black:D

P.S. Poll results:

A Romance imprint story about Leah, where she's off at college and meets her imprint, but they can't get along: 6 votes out of 11.

A stupid crack fic about Seth and Edward being superheroes: 2 votes out of 11.

A Romance/Adventure story of Jasper and Alice about how Alice got changed, met Jasper and how it took them two years to find the Cullens: 2 vote out of 11.

AND

A Drama/Hurt AU/AH story about Rose getting married and having a kid to the perfect man, Royce, but finds that he has a mean side and runs away with her daughter: 1 vote out of 11.

SO: Leah's story it will be! Make sure if you look out for it and if you haven't voted please do I could change my mind AND ALWAYS REMEBER TO REVIEW!!!


End file.
